The DreamStakes!
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: Twenty contestants from the Mushroom Kingdom have arrived in Isle Delfino to compete in a race for 1,000,000 coins! Each episode, the contestants will duke it out against their opposing team for prizes, safety, and glory! Forced to vote out their teammates, at the end of all...just one will remain. Who will rise? Who will fall? Who will nab 1,000,000 Coins? It's the DreamStakes!
1. A Pile of Players

**A/N: So instead of doing a third season of 'Big Brother', what I'm going to do is try and revive my first fic ever on this site! It's a little Game Show idea I came up with years ago, but I cancelled it after a few chapters once someone tried to steal my idea. So, here's hoping it works out again.**

**The DreamStakes!**

* * *

><p>Standing on the scalding tiles of the Delfino Airstrip, a pair of celestial siblings held a microphone apiece in their hands. One was draped in a fiery red and orange cloak, his sunny head alive with flames and heat. The other was wrapped in a cowl of blue and midnight, her crescent shaped face kind and shining in the daylight.<p>

"I think I can see the plane, Twila!" The sunny one cried, the flames on his head dancing in excitement.

"Calm down now, Brighton," Twila said to her brother. "We have a show to host!"

Up in the clouds, a pink and white airplane zoomed towards the airstrip. It was coming from the Mushroom Kingdom, headed straight for Delfino. Aboard the plane, a host of different personalities chatted and clashed. However, all of them came together as the plane landed on the strip. They had arrived at their destination…the adventure of a lifetime awaited them.

Brighton and Twila watched anxiously as the door to the plane opened. Marking that as their cue, they began their show.

"Welcome!" Twila cried, staring into the face of a camera. "I'm your hostess Twila, and this is…"

"I'm Brighton!" Brighton cheered, intercepting Twila's speech. She shot him and annoyed glare. Cracking her knuckles, she dragged a finger across her throat. Gulping, Brighton returned the spotlight to his sister.

"As I was saying!" Twila began again. "We're here to host the country's newest reality competition show…The DreamStakes!"

"That's right!" Brighton chirped, his demeanor always sunny and bright. "We've decided to shoot in the daytime, because that's obviously the best time of…"

Cutting him off, Twila continued. "We've collected an assortment of faces you all know well…or have no clue who they are! Anyone could be stepping off this plane to take part in the race for 1,000,000 coins! Before we get to the game itself…let's meet our players!"

Stepping down off the plane, the first to emerge was none other than everyone's favorite red clad hero. With a tickle of his mustache and a well-placed "It's-a-Me!" Mario jumped down off the plane. He didn't use the stairs…which is why he crumpled to the floor in a mess of limbs and bruises.

"It's Mario folks!" Brighton cried ecstatically.

"Mamma Mia…" Mario said, out of breath from his fall. Stepping down off the plane behind him was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She held an umbrella to shield her ghostly white skin from the sun.

"Mario?" She asked, seeing if the plumber was alright.

"Princess Peach, everybody!" Twila said, clapping for the monarch. However, Peach was too busy making sure Mario was ok to notice.

"Princess! Good heavens! You forgot to put on sunscreen! Do you know how harmful the UV Rays…!" An elderly toad with a brown-speckled cap bustled off the plane, waving his cane. He smashed into the princess, causing both of them to fall down the stairs and onto the crumpled body of Mario.

"Oof!" Mario screamed, but Peach just giggled while her steward fell into her lap.

"Toadsworth!" Brighton cried. "Princess' Peach's foppish old aide!"

"Eh wot!?" Toadsworth cried, hearing Brighton's description of him.

"Make way! Peasants!" Screeched the ugliest thing anyone had ever seen. Coming down off the plane was the pink horror known as Birdo. Her odd mouth squirmed around as she talked, unsettling everyone.

"Gah!?" Brighton screamed. "What the hell is that!?"

"It's Birdo!" Twila said in a cheery tone, offsetting Brighton's sheer despair. Birdo folded her arms, shooting Brighton a glare. She was too busy staring down the sunny host that she missed a step, landing on top of the princess and her advisor.

"Oh dear," Peach laughed while Toadsworth hollered in pain. Mario was still beneath them, gasping for air.

"Birdo?" A green dinosaur yelled, coming off the plane. "Don't despair! Yoshi is here!"

The green dinosaur slipped on a pair of cool shades. He gave a peace sign to the camera, doing a triple somersault and avoiding the mashed up pile of people.

"It's the King of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Brighton cheered. "Yoshi!"

"He is not the king," Twila pointed.

"I might as well be," Yoshi admitted, brushing his hands together. "I mean come on…look at these biceps baby!" He flexed for the camera, winking at Twila.

"Who ordered caviar!?" A deep voice roared, coming from inside the plane. "I hate caviar!" Following this comment was a plate that flew out of the plane, smashing against the airstrip. With heavy footfalls, Bowser stomped out of the plane.

"OMIGOD!" Twila yelped. "B-Bowser!?"

"That's right!" Bowser sneered. "Last time they had a Mario Party without me, I dumped them all in lava! Hahahaha!"

"Well…it's Bowser, everybody!" Brighton presented the evil king. Bowser was too busy basking in his own self-glory that he tripped and fell, his spiky shell landing on Peach, Toadsworth, and Birdo. His weight smashed all of them. Mario was now invisible underneath the pile of people.

"Someone help me!" Bowser whimpered. "I'm totally useless on my back like this!"

"Ok Grandma," Toadsworth said, dizzy and confused from the catastrophe. "I would love some more marmalade."

"Daddy!" A pink-shelled koopa cried, rushing out of the plane. "Are you ok!?"

"Wendy O. Ugly!" Brighton cheered.

"What!?" Wendy screamed, tripping down the stairs and stabbing her father's exposed stomach with her shell.

"Sweet Jesus!" Bowser yelped. Beneath him, everyone slipped into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, Yoshi taught a school of fish below the airstrip how to play Beetoadven's Moonlight Sonata.

"Yo…dude," a thuggish Lakitu said with a coy smirk as he floated out of the plane. His eyes were concealed by shades, and his cloud was wispy and greyish. He stumbled about, obviously impaired.

"It's like…a tropical island," he commented.

"It _is _a tropical island," Twila corrected. "Lakilester, everyone," she announced in a deadpan tone. Laughing for no apparent reason, Lakilester floated around aimlessly. He avoided the pile of contestants at the foot of the plane.

Exiting the plane next came a team of lumas, carrying atop their heads their mama. Platinum hair…turquoise dress…dashing earrings…it was none other than Rosalina! The princess of the cosmos gracefully descended from her ride, smiling pleasantly.

"It's such a pleasure," she said, extending her hand for Brighton to kiss it. He did so, blushing like mad.

"Rosalina…," Twila droned, not happy to see her lunar rival.

"Oh! Twila! No one told me they were having a luna-tic host the show!" Rosalina quipped. "Get it?" She asked Brighton. "Luna-tic, cause she's the moon and…"

"Kolorado!" Twila announced the next contestant, cutting off Rosalina quite viciously. The koopa bounced off the plane, his mustache abound with great mirth. Landing on top of the pile with a timed, "Tallyho!" the explorer added to the pain and misery of those banged up for the sheer fun of it.

"Make way!" A washed-up voice declared. Exiting the plane was Madame Flurrie, her coral necklace on. She danced around like a diseased goose.

"It is I!" She exclaimed. "The fabulous queen of the theatre…Madame Flurrie!"

Someone kicked her in the back, sending her sprawling into the pile of players. Sneering, none other than Wario munched on some garlic before farting on Flurrie.

"Wahahahaha! It's-a-Wario time!" Wario declared, proudly twiddling the ends of his zig-zagged mustache.

"It won't be Wario time fa long," a new voice spoke up. "You still owe da casino a hefty sum a coins, eh?"

Wario turned, eyeing Don Pianta aboard the plane.

"Now let's be rational here," Wario pleaded. "No need to be hasty…"

Don Pianta socked Wario in the gut, sending him crashing into the pile of Flurrie, Wendy, Kolorado, Bowser, Toadsworth, Mario, and Peach. They all cried out in more anguish…except those who had been knocked out.

Lakilester floated around the sky while Yoshi took his team of fish to jump through hoops made of flames.

"So far we've announced twelve contestants!" Brighton exclaimed. "Who else will step out of the plane?"

"He's gone from hosting to playing…it's MC Ballyhoo!"

"Whoa!" Ballyhoo hollered, screaming his trademark word. "The master of catastrophes is here!"

"P-please…" Wendy whimpered. "N-no…more…"

Not caring what she had to say, Ballyhoo swan dived into the pile of contestants, eliciting a raucous cry of pain.

In some undetectable language, an ugly being fit to rival Birdo swept out of the plane. She carried a goblet of wine in one hand, and pointed around with the other. Her red eyes glared down at the players.

"Oh! Princess Shroob!" Twila cried out. She fished a small metal box out of her cowl, giving it to the alien monarch once she reached the celestial host. Fastening it around her neck, Twila turned on the translator for Princess Shroob.

"Ah, much better!" Princess Shroob declared. "Now you can understand me as I deface your heritage!"

"Erm…perhaps we should have left the translator off?" Brighton guessed.

Floating out of the plane, a white orb scanned the horizon. Shielding his eyes from the intense glare, he swallowed his nerves.

"Boo!" Brighton announced.

"Eep!" Twila screamed. "Why'd you say that!?"

"No, I meant, Boo!" Brighton cried.

"Stop that!" Twila combated him.

"It's my name," Boo droned, floating down from the exit of the plane.

"Boo!" Twila announced his presence while the ghost just shook his head in self-pity.

At the exit of the plane, two elderly women were fighting to be the first out of the plane.

"I was in front of you!" An elderly Magikoopa in purple robes spat.

"You knocked out me contact!" A old Toad lady with grey curls under her yellow cap spat back. "Don't move an inch!"

The Magikoopa moved an inch. A squishing sound was heard.

"Blast it all!" The other cried. "You owe me a contact lens!"

Not having any of that, the Magikoopa shoved her out of the door. The force of the shove threw out her back, and with a cry, she too toppled onto the ever-growing pile of contestants.

"Zess T. and Kammy Koopa!" Brighton declared.

"Oh…uhm…is it ok for me to come out now?" Asked a blue-shelled Noki. She stepped down out of the plane, biting her nails.

"Oh yes!" Twila answered. "This is our completely random contestant we picked up off of the street! It's Noki!"

"I..I have a name…"

"Congratulations Noki! You're a nobody who get picked to play! How wonderful!" Brighton made his ignorance sound splendid. Sighing, Noki, whose name shall not be said, found no way to step off the plane without falling into the crowd.

"Move, squirt," a rough voice ordered. Trembling, Noki turned, looking up at the person who spoke. It was a busty woman in a scarlet dress. She looked furious.

"I said move!" Pauline screamed, kicking Noki into the crowd of bodies.

"P-pauline!" Twila announced the final contestant, trying to sound excited.

"I'm going to find Mario…" Pauline whispered to herself. "And make him mine again! There's no monkey in the way this time!" She cackled evilly, rivaling the machinations of Princess Shroob.

"Well there you have it!" Brighton announced. "After we take half of our contestants to the hospital, we'll be back for another thrilling episode of…The DreamStakes!"

"That's right!" Twila continued. "Next time, we'll split the contestants into teams, and they'll embark on their first mission throughout the streets of Delfino Plaza!"

"Who will rise and who will fall in the race for 1,000,000 coins? Find out when we return!" Twila cheered, waving goodbye alongside her brother. In the background, Yoshi had taught the fish to breathe without water, while Lakilester blew some sort of putrid smoke into the face of Rosalina. The space princess collapsed. Princess Shroob, laughing madly, dumped her wine on the fallen Rosalina.

"Yeah…," Brighton said. "Next time."

**Contestants – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Birdo, Yoshi, Bowser, Wendy, Rosalina, Kolorado, Wario, Don Pianta, Lakilester, MC Ballyhoo, Boo, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Zess T., Pauline, Kammy Koopa, and Noki!**

** Welp it was silly, but I'm having fun with this story. The chapters are shorter, the air is less serious, but it's more fun to write something you enjoy then feel as if you have to pump out another fic just because. Thanks for reading! **

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	2. Forming the Teams

**A/N: Chapter Two! In this chapter, we will divide the players into their teams and begin their first mission in Delfino!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Also, I wrote this chapter forever ago and never updated because of Winter Break business (I was barely home) and then settling into second semester. But now *dramatic pose* I am back!**

**Now for the shout-outs!**

**Yoshpa Kong: Thanks Yoshpa! Haven't seen you around in some time D: Anyway, I keep changing my UN because I can't decide x.x But thanks for the review! I agree, a lot of people hate Flurrie, but I'm glad we both like her! Noki is also just so cute :3**

**UltimateCCC: Thanks for always being such a loyal reviewer of my work no matter what! We'll see what happens, but I won't say if your guess is right or not ;D**

**Freek Sheet: Ahhh thank you so much! I didn't know people liked my humor x.x And I remember that too! It was my first fic and you reviewed! You da best :D**

**Yin Writer: Thank you so much :3 It means the world to me that you enjoy my comedic side! Princess Shroob is so lovely and great, and Partners in Time is so good…I just had to include her. Also, your review reminds me of that…eeep, sorry! I'll make the preparations soon! I mean it!**

* * *

><p><strong>The DreamStakes!<strong>

"Welcome back!" Twila cheered, her blue and midnight robes flowing around. The injured contestants had just recently been returned to the game from the local hospital, and things could finally get under way.

"Now before we begin our first mission, let's split the…" Brighton began to explain the episode's content when he was rudely interrupted.

"I dare say!" Flurrie cried. "It is quite rude of you to kick me off the stairs!" She waved an annoyed hand at Wario. Arching an eyebrow, the trickster smirked. He said nothing in reply, for he was too busy concocting a grim scheme to make sure Flurrie met her demise.

"You shoved me, lassie!" Zess T. roared, getting in Kammy Koopa's face. The Magikoopa in purple looked appalled.

"It is you who made me pull out my back!" Kammy pointed at the chef. "You owe me a hefty amount of coins in medical bills!"

"Well ya owe me a hefty sum a coins in casino bills!" Don Pianta cried, jabbing a finger in Wario's protruding stomach.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Twila roared in annoyance. "Remember why we're here? One of you is going to forget all about those allowances and fines…because the winner of this game will receive a check for 1,000,000 Coins!"

"Ohoho!" Brighton laughed. "That's not all!"

"More money?" MC Ballyhoo asked. "Whoa! What a catastrophe!"

"Could you like…stop?" Wendy asked him. The over-enthused host turned player was getting on her nerves quite a bit.

"You see," Brighton explained, "every episode is broken into three parts. First, we have a prize challenge! The winner, or winners, will receive the amount of coins allocated for that prize challenge. Those coins will go into your very own vault!"

"We have vaults!?" Kolorado asked. "How smashing, I say!"

"If you win a prize challenge, the money you win from it will be yours to keep!" Twila announced. "This means more than just the grand winner can win coins!"

"However," Brighton continued, his voice growing dark, which seemed contrasting to his sunny disposition. "The more prizes you rack up, the more of a target you become!"

_Bowser:__ Bahaha! Of course I'm the first to use this confessional thing! I'm King Bowser Koopa, after all! Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Mario's face when I trounce him for good! I'm going to win this game and buy out the Mushroom Kingdom! Bahaha!_

"So what's the second part?" Yoshi asked, blowing off his fingertips. He seemed a bit uninterested.

"Glad you asked!" Twila gave the camera a thumbs-up. "The second part is the immunity challenge! Whichever team wins immunity will be exempt from having to vote someone out of the game!"

"Once you're voted out, that's it!" Brighton supplied.

"So, before we explain the third part, let's divide into teams!" Twila cried. "I'm going to pull two names out of this bag," she said, lifting up a small velvet pouch, "and they will be the team captains. We'll do a schoolyard pick to decide the teams."

_Birdo:__ A schoolyard pick!? I was always picked last…_

_Mario:__ A schoolyard pick!? I was always picked first, Mariohohoho!_

"The team captains are…," Twila announced, removing the first name. "Lakilester."

"Sick…man…dude…cool," Lakilester said, munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Splendid…," Brighton commented. "The second captain is…Mario!"

"Mariohoho!" Mario cried in jubilation.

"Lakilester picks first," Twila said. The spacy Lakitu looked over the other contestants. His eyes lit up.

"Mario!" He said.

"Erm…ugh, he's the other team captain," Brighton tried to explain.

"Really?" Lakilester asked. "Bummer dude. Alright, let me see…I'll pick…the koopa with the cool mustache."

"Smashing!" Kolorado shouted. "I'll prove my worth, my boy!" The seasoned explorer sashayed over to join Lakilester. He looked positively radiant at being picked first.

"Mario, it's your turn," Brighton announced.

"Let's-a-go with…Princess Peach!" Mario declared, shocking no one.

"Oh? Did I get picked?" Peach asked. She joined Mario, kissing his cheek. From afar, a fire blazed in Pauline's eyes.

"I'll take the super hot chick," Lakilester said next. Birdo smiled confidently, joining his side.

"I meant Rosalina…you nightmare-lookin' thing," Lakilester said to Birdo. Heartbroken, the pink horror sobbed on the floor. Rosalina happily joined Lakilester's team.

Peach whispered something to Mario. One the sidelines, Toadsworth looked panicked. He waved his cane about.

"I pick-a-Toadsworth!" Mario said, delighting the old aide.

"By my Great Aunt's glasses! Thanks Mario!" Toadsworth cheered, joining the Princess and the plumber.

_Toadsworth:__ Well tickle me pink! I just had to be on the same team as the princess! These islanders are a bit rough, y'know? I have to ensure her safety above everything!_

**Team Lakilester – Lakilester, Kolorado, Rosalina**

** Team Mario – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth**

"How about Bowser," Lakilester said with a laugh. "That dude packs a whallop."

Both Kolorado and Rosalina looked shocked, but the King of the Koopas let out a blast of searing flames. With a maniacal cackle, the reptilian monarch joined Team Lakilester.

"We'll go with Yoshi!" Mario said, selecting the king of overratedness. The green dinosaur skipped over to Mario's team, happy to be with some of his friends.

"Good call, Mario," Yoshi said. "We're indestructible now that I'm here!"

"Dude…you know what would be funny?" Lakilester asked Kolorado. The explorer swallowed uneasily.

"I'll pick Noki," Lakilester said, giggling. No one got the joke he was making. Noki, unsure if being picked by the Lakitu was a good thing, was at least happy she wasn't picked last.

_Noki:__ No one knows who I am…which might hurt me. But…at least I wasn't picked last! I was sure no one would pick me…_

After counseling his team, Mario selected the fiery cook, Zess T.

"Yeah baby!" Zess T. roared.

**Team Lakilester – Lakilester, Kolorado, Rosalina, Bowser, Noki**

** Team Mario – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Zess T.**

Ten had been picked, and ten remained. Lakilester looked out of it, so Kolorado picked the next team member.

"The Don shall do!" Kolorado cried.

"Dis is good, eh?" Don Pianta asked his new team. "Thanks a bundle."

"Madame Flurrie!" Mario waved. The actress winked at the hero in red, making gushing faces. Uneasy…Mario wasn't so sure if he had made a good choice.

_Flurrie:__ Mario is my sweetie! I've known him for years, dahling. He's just such a dreamy hunk of Italian cheese…_

"Bring that chump Wario over here," Don Pianta said, glowering down at the corpulent schemer. "I've got a bone ta pick wit' dis knucklehead."

Pulling at his collar, Wario made his way to join Lakilester's team.

"I guess we'll take Birdo," Mario sighed. "She'll be an easy first vote."

"W-what!?" Birdo cried, still crying on the ground. "T-this…this is so unfair."

**Team Lakilester – Lakilester, Kolorado, Rosalina, Bowser, Noki, Don Pianta, Wario**

** Team Mario – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Zess T., Flurrie, Birdo**

Pauline looked rather upset and not having been picked yet. Boo had expected this…no one knew his potential just yet. Ballyhoo was busy suffering from an overinflated complex while Wendy cleaned her nails. No one wanted to deal with the evil Princess Shroob, and Kammy Koopa pined to be with Lord Bowser.

Lakilester was busy trying to catch some seagulls, so Don Pianta and Kolorado were sorting out the picks.

"Boo," Kolorado said with a nod. "He seems a good enough chap!"

Boo joined their team, shaking hands with Kolorado.

"Dang it…," Mario muttered. He was planning on choosing Boo this turn. So instead, he picked MC Ballyhoo.

"Whoa!" Ballyhoo cried, that being the only word in his vocabulary.

"Kammy!" Bowser cried. The Magikoopa let out a breath of relief. She was teamed up with Bowser. Looking hurt, Wendy couldn't believe her father had taken his aide over his own daughter.

**Team Lakilester – Lakilester, Kolorado, Rosalina, Bowser, Noki, Don Pianta, Wario, Boo, Kammy Koopa**

** Team Mario – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Zess T., Flurrie, Birdo, MC Ballyhoo**

"Princess Shroob…I guess?" Mario said randomly, picking the alien queen. With a cackle, the galactic villain joined their team.

_Princess Shroob:__ I'm going to use these coins to fuel a space cannon that will destroy all of the Mushroom Kingdom! Oh…wait, did I say that out loud? I meant…I'm going to donate it all to charity! Yes! _

"Come here, Wendy!" Bowser said with open arms, trying to appease his daughter. She brushed him off, looking rather cross.

"I guess that means we get Pauline," Mario said rather boringly. Pauline, looking more upset than Wendy, tried to mask her pleasure. She had wanted to be on Mario's team.

"So it's decided!" Brighton cried. "The teams are set! But first, you need team names! Lakilester's Team is…Team Dolphin!"

"While Mario's Team is…Team Manta!"

**Team Dolphin – Lakilester, Kolorado, Rosalina, Bowser, Noki, Don Pianta, Wario, Boo, Kammy Koopa, Wendy**

** Team Manta – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Zess T., Flurrie, Birdo, MC Ballyhoo, Princess Shroob, Pauline**

"Now that that is decided, let's get to our first prize challenge!" Twila declared. "Gather round now while I explain the rules!"

Everyone listened intently, save Yoshi was off learning fluent Piantanese with the locales and Princess Shroob who was examining a curious specimen of native flora.

"For this game, you all must pair up with someone on your team," Twila said, beginning her explanation. "Once you pair up with someone, you must locate the Delfino Crate House! From there, the rules will explain themselves!"

"Pair up, eh?" Boo asked, eyeing his potential partners.

_Boo:__ The pickings are preeeety slim if you ask me…_

"Well princess," Mario said, giving Peach a smile. "Partner up with me?"

"Oh, you just read my mind!" Peach said with a swoon, angering the neighboring Pauline. Grabbing Birdo, who just happened to be standing next to her, Pauline whispered a vicious line.

"Partner up with me or eat my shoe," Pauline said with a snarl.

"Well I'll eat just about anything with this outrageous mouth of mine!" Birdo said with an oblivious chuckle, pointing to vacuum like object she had for a mouth.

"You're just disgusting," Pauline said with a gag.

Meanwhile, Zess T. and Kammy Koopa had long since separated. Finding comradery with Toadsworth, the famous chef was cooking up a bit of an alliance.

_Zess T.__: Age certainly plays a factor in this game! I must align with those I can vibe with, as the young'uns would say!_

"Eh wot?" Toadsworth asked the chef. "I must overseer the princess!"

"Come on, you lug," Zess T. snapped, dragging the minister away from his duties.

"I dare say!" Toadsworth hollered as he was man-handled by the cook.

Soon, one by one, everyone began to couple up. Wendy worked with her father, obviously. Having taken the second-in-command position, Kolorado found it as his duty to watch over the ditzy Lakilester.

"Tallyho!" Kolorado cried, waving down the floating Lakitu with frenzied arms. His moustache bobbed up and down with worry as the cloud sprite floated farther and farther away.

The teams soon fell into place as follows…

**Team Manta: Mario and Peach, Pauline and Birdo, Flurrie and Princess Shroob, Zess T. and Toadsworth, Yoshi and MC Ballyhoo**

** Team Dolphin: Bowser and Wendy, Kolorado and Lakilester, Noki and Boo, Kammy Koopa and Wario, Don Pianta and Rosalina**

"Just so you know," Brighton said with a knowing wink, "from here on out….when we do a team challenge, this is the person you'll be paired with if available!"

"Mamma Mia!" Mario exclaimed, hugging Peach. Toadsworth gulped as Zess T. gave him a mischievous wink. Bowser and Wendy seem excited as well.

Everyone else…well, they all looked like they'd rather line up and plunge themselves off the airstrip and into the water.

"Alright!" Twila cheered. "Remember. Get to the Crate House…three, two, one….go!"

She waved her arm, a trail of star dust lighting their way. With a resounding burst forward, the contestants all lunged forth into Delfino Plaza. They'd all get to Delfino Crate House…

Or at least they'd try.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the wait! I've settled into the second semester now and have got a routine of things going, so back to writing I go! Thanks for the wait again, I know I'm not that great at being timely XD<strong>

** So please, read, review, favorite, follow! It means the world to me! Thanks again!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	3. Craziness at the Crate House!

**Mario: It's-a-time for chapter three! Mariohohoho!**

**Lakilester: Duuude, like…I don't know why that moon thing wouldn't let you be on my team…**

**Twila: Oh dear…are we sure Lakilester is capable of playing this game?**

**Brighton: Wahaha! All is well! Let's get to the next part of the game, shall we?**

**Twila: I suppose so….**

**A/N: Chapter Three! In this chapter, the contestants will begin their very first prize challenge! Who will win, and, how many coins will they add to their vault? Find out on this episode of The DreamStakes!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Freek Sheet: I liked that part too XD! I'm sorry I made everyone look at you strange .-. Thanks so much for all of your positive comments! They really make me want to continue writing!**

**ultimateCCC: Thanks for always being so loyal! Now that the teams are set, let's see how they do!**

**RedLumas: Oh thank you so much for reviewing! I read some of your stories, so hearing feedback from you means a lot! Thanks so much!**

**Yoshpa Kong: You think it was excellent? *Wipes sweat off brow* Thank you! And I did that for a reason :D I mixed up a lot of favorites so the game wouldn't be one-sided. We'll see how Yoshi does :D**

**TCKing12: Thanks so much! Your words of encouragement let me know there are readers out there! I'll be sure to keep up the good work :3**

* * *

><p><strong>The DreamStakes!<strong>

"Welcome back!" Twila said grandly, sweeping her arm in a dramatic gesture. Beside her, Brighton's sunny disposition glowed. The radiant host complemented his sister with an opening line.

"Last time, we announced the teams and paired up the contestants! Now, they're on their first mission! Who will be among the first to add coins to their vault? Let's find out!" Brighton cried, seeming positively giddy for what was to come. As Brighton and Twila opened the show, the focus returned to the players. The starting shot for the challenge had just been delivered, and the twenty contestants made out to be the best in the bunch.

The Mushroom Kingdom's most popular couple was leading the pack. With great strength and athleticism, Mario and Peach dashed for the crate house…not that they knew where that was.

"Mariohohohoho!" Mario laughed, twirling his bushy mustache. "Come princess! With-a-me, you'll never face elimination!"

"Oh Mario," Peach said with a flush of emotion as she did a triple somersault into the lead. "You're just so sweet!"

Both of them laughed with excitement as they ran ahead. Behind them, the other athletic duos raced ahead.

"Whoa!" MC Ballyhoo shouted with glee. He was riding atop the back of Yoshi, who was running at top speed. It didn't take long for the duo to overtake the heroic couple, and soon they were in first place. However, another team had developed a similar strategy. Hanging on for dear life, Noki sat atop the orb-like Boo, who floated along at a rapid pace.

_Boo:__ Noki is very sweet…and normal. She's like a breath of fresh air amidst this crazy gang of fools! I'm very glad I ended up with her as my partner._

While the teams ahead fought for the first position, Don Pianta grabbed Rosalina by the arm and dragged her into a shrouded alley.

"Hey!" Rosalina cried. "We need to follow the others!"

"Zip ya trap, toots," Don Pianta hissed. "You think dey know where da crate house is? Hehehe, I lived here for thirty years of my life! I know exactly where da joint is."

"You do!?" Rosalina cried out, seeming surprised.

"Of course I do, ya knuckleheaded princess. I'm a local!" Don Pianta exclaimed. "Now come on, we ain't got all dang day!"

With that, the crime lord hustled Rosalina down the alley, the two of them making a stealthy break for the crate house.

Meanwhile, the observant Kolorado had noticed the disappearance of the platinum princess and her comrade.

"I say!" Kolorado exclaimed. "That thuggish tree man was just here! Where in blazes did he go?"

"Don't worry about it dude," Lakilester said with a laugh. He stuffed some foreign herb into a glass pipe, lighting the plant with a flame.

"My good man, what ever are you doing?" Kolorado cried.

"Just relax," Lakilester said with a laugh, inhaling his herb. Puffing out a massive cloud of white smoke in Kolorado's face, the Lakitu smiled.

_Lakilester:__ Kolorado's always so intense, dude. He's running this way and that, never stopping to smell the roses. When this is all over, I'm taking him on a trip to funkytown…hahaha!_

Slapping Flurrie in the face, Princess Shroob let out a rough command.

"Forward slave!" She screamed. "We cannot delay!"

"M-my goodness…," Flurrie whined, completely dejected. At the brink of despair, the aged actress was about to retire from the game when someone came up behind her.

"Ladies," Pauline said, interrupting Princess Shroob's orders, "can't we be civil?"

"Oh! What's going on?" Birdo asked, coming over.

"Just shut up Birdo!" Pauline hollered, completely over the pink dinosaur. With a moan, Birdo sat down on the tiled plaza ground.

"Speak, knave," Princess Shroob spat at Pauline.

"Why don't we engage in a little coalition?" Pauline offered. "Three beautiful women and their pet could go quite far, hmm?"

"Am I one of the beautiful women?" Birdo asked.

"For Grambi's sake, of course not!" Pauline cried. With a devilish laugh, Princess Shroob extended her hand.

"The deal has been struck," the alien queen said, fire dancing in her eyes.

"If I may interject," Flurrie began, "do we even know where the crate house is?"

"I do!" Birdo said, waving her arms.

"Well great," Pauline sighed. "No one knows where it is."

"B-but I do!" Birdo whined.

The three women ignored her, not even hearing her ugly mouth say those very words.

Meanwhile, another coalition of four had taken place. Bowser and his daughter, Wendy, were talking with Kammy about the potential location of this crate house. Wario picked his nose while waiting for his much smarter partner to devise a plan.

"I'm going to rise up high on my broomstick and scour the area for the crate house," Kammy said. With a nod of approval from Bowser, the old hag boarded her broomstick and rose into the air. Peering across the zone, she couldn't see anything. Then, after wiping her glasses, she saw a big sign that read "Delfino Crate House!"

"There!" Kammy pointed up high. "There it is!"

Everyone in the plaza heard her cry. Looking up, all the other teams now knew exactly where the crate house was.

"Well dammit all!" Bowser roared, breathing fire all over Kammy. Her broom now a pile of ash, the old aide crashed to the ground. "Let's go Wendy!"

"Whatever," Wendy said, inspecting her nails. She was quite fed up with both Bowser and Kammy. Stalking off, the koopaling didn't say much of anything. Bending down, Wario picked up Kammy and stuffed her under his arm. The Magikoopa then passed out from the horrible stench of his armpit.

"Come on!" Zess T. shouted, ushering Toadsworth forth.

"I'm so tired!" The aide shouted. "Where is the princess!? Have you seen her anywhere!? She could be dead, or worse, kidnapped!"

"Come on, you big worrywart," Zess T. said with a giggle. "We've got to find the crate house!"

"PRINCESS!?" Toadsworth shouted, absolutely mortified.

On the other side of the plaza, Don Pianta and Rosalina were the first team to make it to the crate house.

"Ay Bill," Don Pianta said to the man inside. "How's da wife?"

"It's the Don!" Bill the pianta said with a smile. Shaking the mob boss' hand, Bill smiled.

"What can I do ya for, chief?"

"I'm in some competition," Don Pianta began, "ya see, Frankie and Francesca thought it'd be good for my cholesterol…"

"Jesus, man! We don't have time for this!" Rosalina shouted. "Bill, or whoever you are, tell us what to do!"

"Oh, just take one of these crates with you," he said, pointing to the ten crates stacked up. With a nod, Don Pianta was able to easily heft the crate onto his shoulders due to his strength. As they left, Mario and Peach arrived.

"See?" Rosalina said to the Don, folding her arms. "You wasted time talking to that Bill and…,"

"Listen toots," Don Pianta said, lowering his shades. "Bill's a good friend of mine. Don't you eva bad talk Bill. His wife Charlene is a real sweetie, ya know? She's the type of gal…"

"Just shut up!" Rosalina yelled, swiping the crate from his and smashing it on the floor. The box splintered into a million pieces. Inside of it was a tiny scroll and a key.

"What excellent fortune!" Rosalina squaled in delight.

Taking the scroll, Rosalina read the instructions.

_Take this scroll and head on down. Go to the place where no water is found. Surrounded by it on all sides, but not once a time wet, go here with your key and victory shall be set._

"Where could this lead?" Rosalina asked, quite stumped.

"I bet ya didn't know," Don Pianta said as he leaned, his eyebrows wiggling. "This town has a big sewer city underneath, but they haven't been used for decades. Now they're just emptied out tunnels."

"But not once a time wet…," Rosalina said under her breath. "Yes! The sewer system would be surrounded by water, wouldn't it?"

"You could say so, you could also say…"

"Let's go!" She shouted, taking his arm and dragging him along.

"It's-a-me, Mario!" Mario shouted, grandly entering the crate house.

"And I'm Bill," Bill said, shaking Mario's hand. Handing the royal duo a crate, the kind pianta bid them goodbye.

Moments later, Noki and Boo arrived with Yoshi and Ballyhoo. One by one, the teams entered the Crate House as pointed out by Kammy Koopa.

_Kammy Koopa:__ I really mucked up today…his vileness is going to really lay it on me later…_

One by one, the teams acquired their crates, but none knew the solution to the riddle as Don Pianta had. However, one special local, who wasn't all that special, knew the answer.

"Boo," Noki whispered, getting the phantom's attention. "I think it might be referring to the old sewer system."

"Sewer?" Boo asked, horribly disgusted.

"No," Noki corrected herself. "They're totally dried out. They haven't been used in years. But…they run underwater and under the town!"

"You're brilliant!" Boo said, giving her a hug. "Let's try and sneak away!"

Turning invisible, Boo ran through Noki. Soon, both ghost and sea-shelled creature were invisible, and using their stealth, they were able to sneak away to find the entrance to the sewer system without being caught.

_MC Ballyhoo:__ Whoahoho! I'm particularly observant, ya know? I could've sworn that ghost and his irrelevant friend were here one minute…and then they were gone the next! Sounds like a catastrophe if you ask me!_

The women's alliance didn't have a clue either. Princess Shroob had never been to Delfino, nor had Pauline. Flurrie had been here on tour once, but the riddle made no sense to her.

"I know! I know!" Birdo shouted.

"Ladies, do you hear something?" Princess Shroob asked.

"Sounds like a faint cry in the wind," Flurrie mused. "Pauline? Do you hear that?"

"I hear nothing but the strings of my heart hearing the discordant snaps Mario has given by emotions," she said.

"Um…ok then," Flurrie said with a gulp. "Guess we're stumped then?"

Birdo stomped around, grabbing Flurrie by the throat.

"LISTEN TO ME!" The horrific animal thing cried. "I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THE RIDDLE!"

Everyone outside the crate house turned to look at her.

_Birdo:__ Jesus I'm such a failure…_

Meanwhile, only two teams had solved the riddle and made into the old sewers. Deep in the bowels of the hollowed out sewer system, both teams were on the search for where their keys fit.

"Hey!" Boo cried, "it's a chest!"

Noki jumped up to inspect, but she soon frowned.

"It has Kammy and Wario's face on it," she said. "Oh wait! We just need to find the chest with our faces on it!"

"Thanks for da tip!" Don Pianta laughed, he and Rosalina having been eavesdropping around the corner.

"Why…that was low!" Boo protested. However, the other team didn't pay them any mind. Sprinting away to find their chest, the cosmic princess and her businessman friend left Noki and Boo in the dust.

However, the wishes of Boo and Noki didn't matter. Rounding the corner, Don Pianta and Rosalina soon found their chest. With the Don's local knowledge and Rosalina's speedy habits, the pair was quite formidable. Opening their chest, the two found instructions to be the first team to reach the outside of the Delfino Court House.

"There's a ladder over there!" Don pointed to an exit from the sewers. The duo rushed over and climbed out. As the sun hit their eyes, they found themselves standing outside of the Court House and facing a welcome party of Brighton and Twila.

"Oh joy," Twila spat. "It's Rosalina."

"Congratulations!" Brighton beamed, ignoring his sister. "The winners of the first team challenge are…Don Pianta and Rosalina!"

"Yes!" Rosalina cheered, hugging the Don and kissing him on the cheek. After doing this, she stuck her tongue out at Twila. The hostess replied with her own rude gesture.

"Hubba hubba…," the Don said, getting dizzy from the kiss Rosalina had given him.

Twila rose into the air, shooting off a fantastic firework.

"The challenge is over!" She declared grandly. It took a few minutes, but soon the other teams arrived. Most all of them had been stumped on the riddle outside of the Crate House, save Boo and Noki. The ghoul and his tropical teammate soon arrived, looking rather sour.

"It's our pleasure to award both Don Pianta and Rosalina with 25,000 coins each!" Brighton announced.

"Aye, dat's what I'm talking about!" The Don cheered. Rosalina clapped with ecstasy.

_Don Pianta:__ Even doe we won da first challenge…dat pesky Boo needs ta go! He's a bit too smart for my tastes…_

"Please follow us to the Delfino Hotel, here in the plaza," Twila announced. "Tomorrow, we'll begin our first immunity challenge!"

"How exciting!" Brighton cheered, leading the way to the hotel. Behind them, several teams congratulated the duo while some looked rather unpleased.

_Wario:__ It's a good thing the Don won some money! Maybe he'll forgive my casino debt!_

_Toadsworth:__ I was so relieved to see the princess when the challenge ended! I thought she might have been dead, or worse, gotten lost in the town!_

_Yoshi:__ It's no matter. Tomorrow's another day for King Yoshi. I'll win that immunity challenge, you bet I will!_

As the teams made their way to the hotel, one person stood behind. Her gaze fixed on a particular princess in pink, Pauline looked ready to commit murder.

"I will have what I deserve…," she hissed. "I will take what is mine."

And with that, she stalked off to the hotel, her blood red heels pounding against the plaza's cobblestone. As the sun set over Delfino Plaza and night began to fall…each player started to cook up their own recipe for success.

**Yay! A new chapter is out! Thanks to all who reviewed! Please continue to read, favorite, follow, and review!**

** You're all the best :3**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	4. Wrestling in the Water

**A/N: It's time for chapter four! In this chapter, the teams will take part in their first immunity challenge…and someone will leave the game! Who will rise, who will fall? Find out on this chapter of…The DreamStakes!**

**Thanks be to the reviewers!**

**Yoshpa King: Birdo's so pitiful XD. We'll see if her alliance helps her out, or is more of a detriment D: I hope your five do well!**

**ultimateCCC: Another Birdo fan! She needs support XD. We'll see if the cards have YoshixBirdo in store…**

**TCKing12: Thanks for reviewing again! Yes, I had originally planned for Don Pianta to win this challenge due to his local knowledge. You shall find out what happens in our first Immunity Challenge now!**

* * *

><p><strong>The DreamStakes!<strong>

**Team Manta: Mario and Peach, Pauline and Birdo, Flurrie and Princess Shroob, Zess T. and Toadsworth, Yoshi and MC Ballyhoo**

**Team Dolphin: Bowser and Wendy, Kolorado and Lakilester, Noki and Boo, Kammy Koopa and Wario, Don Pianta and Rosalina**

"Welcome back!" Brighton said with a sunny smile. "It's a brand new morning here on Isle Delfino, and after our competitors got some wonderful rest…"

"You kept me up all night, you cad!" Kammy Koopa cried at Wario, waving her wand around menacingly.

"Zip it, ugly!" Wario hollered, munching on a clove of garlic. "Your old bones kept on squeaking and creaking all night long!"

"Ahem," Brighton said, clearing his throat. "Regardless of how well the players slept, today is the start of our first immunity challenge! Little do they know, tonight, someone will be voted out!"

"WHAT!?" Boo cried, having been floating invisibly behind Brighton. "Oh gosh! I have to go tell everyone right away!"

"…" Brighton sweatdropped.

After Brighton and Twila sorted out the mess at the hotel, everyone converged in the lobby.

"So it's true someone's bitin' the dust, eh?" Zess T. asked, her eyes warning of aggression.

"Yes, it's true," Twila said sadly. "Tonight, someone's game shall be over."

"Well, sucks to be on Team Dolphin, since Team Manta is guaranteed to win every challenge," Yoshi said with a cocky laugh.

"That's not very nice at all," Noki said quietly, afraid to speak up against the King of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"There, there, you poor, irrelevant shoo-in," Wendy said to Noki. "If we lose, you'll be an easy first vote!"

"Oh dear…," Noki said in reply, biting her nails.

_Wendy:__ I don't have time for pipsqueaks like Noki! I'm here to prove to my seven brothers that I'm obviously daddy's favorite. Trashy wannabes like Noki will only get in the way of my goal._

"So, follow us out the beach, and we'll explain the rules!" Brighton declared. Everyone thought this sounded reasonable, save Lakilester, who floated off on his cloud somewhere. Yoshi too, who believed he had better time to spend re-cataloging the hotel's diner menu, and Princess Shroob, who was on the phone with one of her ambassadors about the destruction of the Waffle Kingdom.

However, as the time passed, everyone found their way to the beach. Ahead of them in the water, a wooden platform bobbed among the small waves.

"Welcome to your first immunity challenge!" Twila roared in delight. "Today, you'll be participating in a knock-out style sumo wrestling tournament!"

"WOO!" Zess T. roared, obviously enthused.

_Zess T.:__ Oh baby! In college, I was the women's wrestling champion! I made it all the way to nationals! If Nina T. is watching, sorry about the kidney replacement, hon!_

"Since this is a tournament," Brighton explained, "both teams will have to sit out two players."

_Bowser:__ It was obvious who we should sit out! Kammy's old bones and Noki's weak arms wouldn't last a minute in the ring!_

"We'll sit out Kammy Koopa, and Noki!" Kolorado called, taking over authority of his team in the mental absence of Lakilester.

"Well there's no way I'm wrestling," Yoshi commented. "I might damage the moneymaker," he said, pointing to his face.

"Count me out, old bean," Toadsworth said to Mario. "I'm more of a spectator, myself."

"So wouldn't that mean the princess has to…?"

"BY MY GREAT AUNT'S GLASSES!" Toadsworth shouted. "I must enter the ring! Princess, you can't go in there! Think of the danger!"

"Teehee," Princess Peach giggled, tripping over her feet and landing in the sand.

"Oh, how adorable," Mario commented, making puppy-eyes at the daft damsel.

"We'll sit out Yoshi and Peach, I guess," Mario affirmed. Nodding, Brighton began the explanation.

"Alright, when we call your name, swim out to the platform. When the airhorn sounds, you have to do your best to knock the other person off. Everything is legal. Fall into the water, you're out of the tournament. Last person standing wins immunity for the team…and the losing team…they must vote someone out!"

_Noki:__ I'm not in control of my fate…I know Boo will do his best for our team, so I have to hope they win this so I don't go home!_

"Our first match up is…," Twila said, checking her notepad. "It's a classic bout! Mario vs. Bowser!"

"Wahahaha!" King Bowser roared. "Time to show everyone who's boss!"

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth cried, grabbing Mario. "Give him what for!"

"Go Daddy!" Wendy cried, waving a flag with her father's face on it that she kept on hand at all times. Both contestants swam out to the platform. With thunderous steps, Bowser stood up.

"Prepare to get crushed, puny plumber," Bowser threatened.

"It's-a-me!" Mario said, giving his team a thumbs-up.

"3…2…1…go!" Brighton cried, sounding the airhorn.

Bowser reached forward with a claw, but Mario rolled under his reach. Performing a backwards flip, the hero in red found himself behind the royal beast. Grabbing the turtle king by his tail, he began whipping the malicious monarch around in a circle. With one expulsion of force, Mario let go, watching with a hand over his brow. With a roar of defeat, Bowser splashed into the water.

"And just like that, Mario proves his worth!" Twila shouted. "Bowser's out!"

"Mariohohoho!" Mario cried, waving his arms in glory.

"Go Mario!" Peach cried in delight. From the sidelines, Pauline shot her an acidic glare.

_Pauline:__ Mario should be rescuing me! I should be cheering for him! He should be laughing when I fall in the sand! I'm going to teach that Peach…_

With a dejected sigh, Bowser swam back to shore and flopped down in the sand.

"Round Two!" Brighton called. "Up next is…Zess T. and Wendy!"

"It's alright daddy," Wendy said, patting her father on the head. "I'll destroy this old hag!"

Both combatants swam out to the platform. As the airhorn sounded, Zess T. dropped into a crouch. With a furious roar of energy, the crazed chef grappled Wendy's legs. In one blur of movement, the cook shoved the kooplaing into the water.

"Victory is mine!" Zess T. hollered, waving her hands in the air.

"Zess T. wins the round!" Twila announced. "Team Manta is up by two!"

_Kolorado:__ We were getting trounced, my good eggs! When my name was called, I knew I had to kick it into top gear! Tallyho!_

"The next match is…Kolorado vs. Toadsworth!"

"Eh wot?" Toadsworth asked. "I must do this for the princess! Stay safe, Peach!"

Peach tripped on a rock.

"Best of luck?" Kolorado proposed when they reached the platform.

"Tea after, perhaps?" Toadsworth asked.

"I'd be delighted!" Kolorado cried.

"GO!" Brighton yelled in annoyance.

"Alas, now we must duel," Kolorado said with a sigh, breaking out his fisticuffs. With expert precision, the old explorer did in Toadsworth, trashing the aide into the water.

"Kolorado is the winner!" Brighton proclaimed.

_Toadsworth:__ I may have broken my collarbone, but at the expense of the princess' safety, nothing is out of line!_

"Round Four is…Birdo vs. Rosalina!"

"Who?" Princess Shroob asked. With a sob, Birdo swam out to the platform. In all her glory, Rosalina removed her clothes, revealing a scantily put-together bikini. Everyone on the beach ogled at her flawless body.

Both reached the platform.

"It's a shame this isn't mud wrestling," Rosalina said with a giggle.

"Uh…," Brighton drooled. Snatching the airhorn from him, Twila shot everyone dirty looks. Not impressed by the cosmic princess, Twila sounded the airhorn.

Birdo ran at Rosalina, but the space beauty decked her in the mouth. Kicking Birdo's limp body off of the platform, she easily won the round.

"I killed the pest!" Rosalina said with a clap. After a cheer from everyone on shore, she swam back. Birdo weakly made her way back to the shore. Breaking down on the beach, she let out a wail.

"Hush now, peasant," Princess Shroob spat.

"Round Five! MC Ballyhoo vs. Don Pianta!"

That round took two seconds. Don Pianta picked up the poor host and flung him into the ocean. It wasn't even worth noting.

"Round Six!" Twila called. This round was Princess Shroob against Lakilester.

"Come down from the sky and face me, knave!" The alien queen screamed at the high cloud creature. Lakilester floated around. Removing a space gun from her dress, she shot him out of the sky.

"Princess Shroob is victorious!"

"Round Seven! Pauline vs. Wario!"

Both combatants made it out to the platform. With one fart in Pauline's face, Wario knocked out the helpless woman.

"Go Boo!" Noki cheered. The vapor ghost was up against Madame Flurrie. Both of them were ethereal, so they could fight.

"Go!" Brighton declared.

"WAHOO!" Flurrie yelled, launching a body slam against Boo. The poor ghost was crushed under her rather large…stage presence. The round ended quickly.

_Boo:__ I was rather dejected I couldn't stop Flurrie. She's old! For a ghost, I'm pretty young! I knew Noki was counting on me…I let her down…_

"That settles the first round!" Brighton declared. "Mario, Zess T., Kolorado, Rosalina, Don Pianta, Princess Shroob, Wario, and Flurrie move on!"

Twila held up a cardboard sign that read, "ROUND TWO!"

"It's ok," Noki said to Boo, reassuring him as he came back to the sand. "You did your best."

If ghosts could blush, he would have.

"Round one is…Mario vs. Don Pianta!"

"Come on ya lil' pipsqueak," Don Pianta said with a grin. "Let's put ya heroics to da test!"

"Watch-a-this, Peach!" Mario declared, putting up his fists in dueling style. Mario dove for the Don, but the crime boss sidestepped him. Tipping his fedora, the pianta smirked. With a punch to the gut, he sent Mario sprawling.

"Time to finish da rat," Don Pianta chuckled. Before he could fling Mario in, the plumber poked him in the eye.

"What's da big idea?" Don Pianta asked, blinded. Mario ground his boot into the Don's foot, eliciting a howl of pain. With a shove to the chest, Mario bested the Mafioso.

"Mario wins!" Brighton declared. With a nervous giggle, Mario pumped his fist.

"I saw dat, chump," Don Pianta whispered from the water. "You like to play dirty, eh?"

The second match of the second round was Zess T. against Rosalina.

"Come here, you little tramp!" Zess T. hollered as Rosalina dodged her assaults. The space princess tried to catch the little chef, but Zess was too quick. With a rush at her legs, Zess T. toppled Rosalina. A victorious cheer saw the old cook shove the princess into the water.

_Toadsworth:__ That Zess T. sure is something…_

_Rosalina:__ I never seen an old woman with such strength…_

"Zess T. moves on!"

Round Three was Kolorado pitted against Flurrie. Unfortunately for the stage actress, the explorer made quick work of her after resisting her body slam in his shell. With a quick shove, Kolorado won the match.

_Flurrie:__ My goodies always crush a man's heart! How positively dejecting!_

The final match was Wario against Princess Shroob. The fat man twirled his mustache and jumped into the air.

"My goodness…," Princess Shroob commented. Wario's full weight came crashing down on her, and soon, she was out of commission.

"It's-a-Wario time!" Wario cried with a snarky laugh. With his defeat of Princess Shroob, the final four had been set.

Both teams cheered for their representatives, but Mario against Wario was up first. They dodged and dived, but soon, Wario had Mario pinned down.

"Some hero, eh?" Wario asked with a laugh. Sliding Mario out from underneath him, the pudgy prick kicked Mario in the water Sparta style.

"This is-a-Wario's island!" Wario cried, earning a cheer from his team.

"Wario moves on to the finale!" Twila announced.

"If Zess T. loses here, her team will face elimination by default!" Brighton announced. "What a nailbiter!"

"Quit yer worryin'!" Zess T. spat. "This poor koopa's met his end!"

With a gulp, Kolorado tried to defend, but the ex-wrestling pro served him a loss. The match had been set. Zess T. versus Wario for the title bout.

_Zess T.:__ These young'uns won't know what him 'em when Zess T. takes the title!_

_Wario:__ Their strongest teammate is an old woman? Wariahahaha!_

"3…2…1…GO!" Brighton cried.

Wario dove for Zess T., but the chef sidestepped his dive. With an elbow drop, she piledrived into his back. Letting out a howl of pain, Wario receded. Coming up with his own punch, he hoped to end the old cook. However, her speed proved effectual, and with a shove to the round gut of Wario, she sent him toppling into the water.

"Just like that, it's over! Zess T. leads Team Manta to victory!" Twila announced.

"What'd I say?" Yoshi asked Kammy Koopa on the sidelines. "I'm a good luck charm."

"Oh, shoo off!" Kammy spat.

Yoshi leaned in.

"Watch your back, old magician. I think your days in this game are numbered." He pointed to where Bowser stood, helping Wendy out of the sand.

"Pick your allies closely," Yoshi commented, rising from the beach. Leaving Kammy in deep thought, he let out a laugh.

"Hmm…," Kammy said to herself, thinking hard on what he had said. Her musings had to end soon…because Team Dolphin had a date with elimination.

Team Manta partied into the night. They ordered a fabulous dinner for their first victory, and while they celebrated as a team, Team Dolphin was lead into the elimination room. Finding their seats, the ten members of the losing team listened as their hosts explained the procedure.

"One by one, you will enter the voting room and cast your vote for someone to leave the game," Twila explained. "The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the game immediately."

_Kolorado:__ Before we came here tonight…I arranged a little something with some of the others._

_Noki:__ Wendy told me I'd be an easy first vote…but she and her father are too much of a threat to go any other way!_

_Boo:__ Noki is my closest ally…and after his pitiful performance today, Bowser needs a lesson in reality competition._

_Wendy:__ Noki's so weak! We had to kick her out today! Bye bye, loser!_

_Bowser:__ If I could only vote for that Mario…argh!_

_Wario:__ I worked the hardest today! If I get any votes, I'll be furious with my team!_

_Lakilester:__ Duuude. I'm not voting for anyone. Our team gets along so well. Everyone vibes, dude._

_Kammy Koopa:__ I'm beginning to take Yoshi's words to heart. Could this be the start of a starring role for the beautiful Kammy Koopa?_

_Don Pianta:__ I thought dat Mario was a hero. He's a lousy cheata', if ya ask me. If I could only vote for him now…_

_Rosalina:__ My vote is based upon who our weakest link is. I think it's the right choice…for now._

"And everyone has voted!" Brighton declared. "Please sit tight…and I will read the votes."

Everyone tensed up. No one wanted to be the first person voted out.

"First vote…LAKILESTER."

"What?" Lakilester asked in protest. "I'm the team captain! Everyone loves me, bro."

"That's not true, according to this vote. Moving on to vote two…WENDY."

"Who voted for me?" Wendy demanded to know. Crickets chirped.

"Vote three…WENDY."

"This is so gonna get someone killed!" Wendy roared, obviously upset.

"Erm…vote four…NOKI."

"Oh my...," said Noki, sharing a mixed look with Boo.

"Vote five…," Brighton read. "LAKILESTER."

"Not cool dudes…," Lakilester said, his eyes a mystery behind his shades.

"Vote six….NOKI."

"We're all tied up," Twila cut in. "Two votes Noki, Two votes Wendy, Two votes Lakilester. This could go any way."

"Thanks, Twila," Rosalina droned. "As if we all can't count or something."

Twila looked ready to kill Rosalina, but Brighton kept on reading.

"Vote seven…WENDY," Brighton read.

Wendy started to actually look nervous.

"Vote eight…," he continued. "LAKILESTER."

Noki breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't in the clear yet, however.

"Vote nine…LAKILESTER," Ballyhoo read.

"Oh come on guys," Lakilester sounded hurt by his teammates.

Brighton let out a long breath.

"Final vote…LAKILESTER. Lakilester, you received the most votes, it's time for you to leave," Brighton declared.

"Dangit!" Lakilester shouted. With a sigh, he fist-bumped each member of his team.

_Lakilester:__ It sucks being the first voted out, no one wants to be that guy. But, I think Kolorado's a sweet dude, and he's gonna do just fine leading in my stead._

Lakilester grabbed his bag and left, Brighton leading him to the taxi. The pair sojourned down the lobby of the hotel.

"It was real, host bro," Lakilester said, fist-bumping Brighton before ducking into the cab. The taxi pulled away from the hotel, taking Lakilester out of the game.

"Well, that's one way to stage a coup," Brighton said. "Come back next time, where things are bound to heat up! Stay tuned to…The DreamStakes!"

The night settled over the hotel as the taxi peeled away. One competitor had left the game…nineteen remained…

But only one would win.

* * *

><p><strong>Vote Summary<strong>

** Lakilester (5): Kolorado, Don Pianta, Wario, Rosalina, Kammy**

** Wendy (3): Noki, Boo, Lakilester**

** Noki (2): Bowser, Wendy**

** That ends the first elimination! Kolorado secretly staged a coup against his lackluster leader, absorbing de facto control of Team Dolphin! Will Kolorado's clever scheme pan out, or will Kammy's new insight lead her to a new type of leadership? Plus, find out what happens in our next prize challenge! Stay tuned to…The DreamStakes!**

** Thanks for reading! Remember the follow, favorite, and most importantly, REVIEW!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	5. Disaster at the Windmill

**A/N: Chapter five is here! I absolutely love the wonderful amount of support this story is getting! 4-5 reviews a chapter is really good! In this chapter, the contestants feel the aftermath of voting out Lakilester, they prepare for the next prize challenge, and a bit of sabotage and strategy takes place!**

**Thanks be to the reviewers!**

**TCKing12: Thanks for being so loyal and always being so kind! Kolorado was largely responsible for voting out Lakilester, as we'll see in this chapter. **

**Princess Shroob: Ah! It's the real Princess Shroob! How is everything, your majesty? I did not expect you to pay me such a regal visit xD. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I think it's rather obvious you're rooting for Princess Shroob ;D**

**ultimateCCC: There might be, there might not. You'll have to wait and see ;) Thanks for always reviewing!**

**Yoshpa Kong: Princess Shroob is so kind xD. She got a lot of attention last chapter! Lakilester was a pain to write, so I'm glad he's gone too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**RedLumas: Thanks for reading again! It's good to know you're following the story :D And ohoho does Flurrie have a rather large stage presence. Sexy Goddess Queen Wendy? Ohmy, I've never heard such a saucy reference before xD Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**RetroKoopa: Oh hello! I was reading old reviews the other day and saw yours on my Big Brother stories! Lots of people are talking about Boo and Noki, and I think they're cute too :D**

**Owen96: OWEN! *glomp* THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING EVERYHING! :D You da best Piplup. I'm glad you enjoy everything, have hopped on the Birdo Bus and think it's funny! Your kind words mean so much due to the success you've had in your stories! Thankies :D**

**ALSO YAY THE GREAT FFN CRASH OF 2015 IS OVVAAA!11!**

* * *

><p><strong>The DreamStakes!<strong>

**Team Manta: Mario and Peach, Pauline and Birdo, Flurrie and Princess Shroob, Zess T. and Toadsworth, Yoshi and MC Ballyhoo**

**Team Dolphin: Bowser and Wendy, Kolorado, Noki and Boo, Kammy Koopa and Wario, Don Pianta and Rosalina**

As morning rose over the hotel in Delfino Plaza, Kolorado woke up in an empty room. With a satisfied sigh, the explorer basked in the relaxing nature of the silence. The room still smelt of the Lakitu's habits, but they would soon leave…

_Kolorado:__ Yes, I must say it was I who spearheaded the elimination of poor Lakilester. Despite being our team's leader, I found him…ineffectual, to say the least. His habits and mannerisms were dragging our team down, and with him gone, I say we shall do smashing!_

Kolorado made his way to the breakfast area, joining Mario and Peach at a table for breakfast. Near the fruit bar, Toadsworth carefully selected the ripest chunks of cantaloupe and honeydew for his eating. Near him, Zess T. whipped up an omelet on a griddle. Instead of using the full-service breakfast bar, she preferred to cook her own meals.

The table was round, with two open seats. Toadsworth sat next to the princess, as always, and Zess T. joined him. The table was full, with the five of them talking about the previous day and how exciting the game was becoming.

"So, how did everything boil down last night?" Mario asked Kolorado, munching on a link of maple sausage.

"We had to give ol' Lester the boot. He's a good chap, but I don't think he was meant to take part in this game," Kolorado explained. The four members of Team Manta didn't seem surprised by his statement. Everyone had seen Lakilester's poor performances as of late.

_Peach:__ While Kolorado was talking, more people came into the dining room. I waved at Pauline as she entered…but she didn't wave back. Perhaps her hand is broken?_

Everyone sat around, eating breakfast, not doing much of anything when Brighton and Twila walked in.

"Good morning, you poor souls," Brighton said with a rude chuckle. "Today, we're going to begin our second prize challenge!"

"Already?" Boo asked. "We just woke up!"

_Boo:__ I'm not a fan of waking up early in the first place…but to do a challenge so early? I just want some yogurt…_

"Pipe down Boo, you're just the worst," Brighton said with a laugh. Boo frowned.

"Now pack your bags!" Twila commanded. "We're shipping out! The game is moving to Bianco Hills, because there's really not that much to do in this plaza!"

_Noki:__ Hmm…Bianco Hills. I'm not too familiar with the place, despite being a resident of Delfino. I live in Noki Bay, and most of my business brings me to the Plaza or Pianta Village. I've only been to the hills a handful of times…._

_Don Pianta:__ Bianco Hills, eh? Can't say I've eva dun much business on dat side a town. I keep most of my operations in Rogueport now, ya see. _

From her table, Kammy Koopa eyed Bowser and Wendy. The father and daughter looked as if they were ameliorating things from the team selection on the first day. Thinking back to the words she shared with Yoshi, Kammy frowned in deep thought.

_Kammy Koopa:__ After sitting-out in the last immunity challenge, I've made it a priority to do more work in the upcoming games! I just wish there was some way to win back his repulsiveness favor after my slip-up in the prize challenge…_

_Wario:__ Just because that putrid hag is my partner, Wario's not waiting around for ol' bones to sharpen up! She screwed up the prize challenge, and was useless in the immunity challenge! Next chance we get…Kammy's out of here!_

While everyone busied themselves with packing their bags, Pauline met with her alliance in the hall. Princess Shroob was ordering Birdo to carry her luggage. Flurrie was floating about the hall, nit-picking the way Birdo was handling the bags.

"Ladies, gather around," Pauline said, crowding in Princess Shroob and Flurrie.

"What about me?" Birdo asked, her voice muffled by all the luggage teetering in front of her grotesque mouth.

"Just be quiet, Birdo!" Pauline snapped. "We're having an intelligent conversation…you wouldn't understand!"

_Pauline:__ Now that the game is rolling, I've begun my main quest of capturing Mario's heart and destroying Princess Peach once and for all. I have a simple seven-step plan to complete this mission. First, I must separate Peach from her magistrate…then, I'll cook a seven-layer ziti for Mario…after that…_

"Now listen up, ladies," Pauline said to Princess Shroob and Flurrie. "Today, we have to stop Princess Peach from winning any money!"

"Why would we ever do that?" Flurrie questioned. "The princess is a wonderful woman, and she's so sweet and kind…"

"Hush now, Flurrie-peasant," Princess Shroob said to the actress. "I sense great evil within the princess!"

"Great evil!?" Flurrie asked, sounding concerned.

_Princess Shroob:__ Oh, how the plebeians are so easily manipulated…_

_Flurrie:__ An evil princess is running our kingdom? I must end her now! Think of all the fame that would bring me…I could make my big return to the stage!_

Soon, everyone was packed and ready to head out. With one less member, Team Dolphin boarded their bus to Bianco Hills as a unit of nine. Kolorado twirled his fine moustache, bidding goodbye to Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, and Zess T. Sitting down at the front of the bus, Kolorado smiled. He now had leadership of his team, and he was determined to prove himself more effectual than Lakilester.

Brighton was on Team Dolphin's bus, and Twila was on Team Manta's. The latter refused to go anywhere with Rosalina.

The buses rolled forward, leaving behind Delfino Plaza and heading for Bianco Hills…which begs the question how any gets around without the portals from Shadow Mario's paint…meaning he really did the island a service if you think about it…

After a long time of driving via Delfino's new system of bridges…because that'd make sense for them to drive on…yeah…anyway, they made it to Bianco Hills after a short drive over these majestic bridges. Upon arriving, everyone fell out of the buses and landed in a bloody heap of broken bones.

After a trip to the hospital and several days in recovery, the game was ready to move on.

"Well, welcome back!" Twila said with a smile.

"Oh just shut up," Rosalina hissed under her breath at the cosmic host. Twila looked appalled, but no one else had heard a word Rosalina had said.

"Did you hear that hussy!?" Twila asked Brighton.

"Stop PMSing, Twila," Brighton spat. "It's time to tell everyone about our prize challenge!"

"Well fine, bah, whatever," Twila said, sounding cross. "Today's prize challenge goes like this. Bianco Hills is a large, natural area with many villa homes and wonderful windmills. The locale is sublime. For your challenge today, you will be enduring the very structure that Bianco Hills claims its fame from. The Windmill! Get to the top of that windmill, and more will be explained!"

"Go, go, go!" Brighton cried, lifting a pistol into the air and shooting it.

"What in tarnation!" Zess T. screamed, covering her eyes. Everyone eyed Brighton with complete fear.

"Well get going!" Brighton said, lowering the gun.

"Ah!" Everyone screamed, ducking down and shielding themselves as he pointed the gun at everyone.

"Jesus Brighton!" Twila shouted. She took the gun out of his hand, firing it into the air once more.

"Go!" She screamed. Everyone was going to leave, but Twila shot down a bird with her random fire. It splattered onto the ground, repulsing everyone.

"I…just…get to the windmill," Twila ordered. Heeding her instructions, everyone bolted from the starting line, desperate to get away from the horrid scene.

_Rosalina:__ Leave it to Tipsy Twila to do something so stupid. Oh? You don't know where her name came from? Well you see…we were in the Honeyhive Galaxy for Queen Bee's coronation, and Twila couldn't keep her grubby paws away from the champagne! Ohoho, what a sloppy woman!_

Everyone ran for the windmill, easily seeing the structure in the distance. Yoshi ran with MC Ballyhoo on his back just like before, tearing up the dirt.

"Whoahoho!" Ballyhoo roared. "How thunderous! We're in first, Yoshi!"

Ballyhoo was right. The dirt they kicked up drowned out the competition. Yoshi was quicker than light.

_Yoshi:__ Did I mention I'm a three-time track champion? _

Mario and Peach were doing their best to run, but Peach kept on falling over.

"Mario!" She cried. "Someone tied my shoes together!" It was true. Her laces were double knotted together…someone had been into her personal belongings on the bus ride!

_Pauline:__ Well duh it was me…I hate that woman._

"So long, Mario!" Bowser roared with laughter. He and Wendy jogged by the plumber, laughing with snobby taste.

Wendy stuck her tongue out at Peach, giving the plumber the bird as well.

"How-a-rude!" Mario cried out, trying to help Peach with her shoes. The knots were tight, and Peach had been so stupid she hadn't seen them when slipping into her shoes.

"Mamma Mia Peach, you're-a-so stupid!"

Boo and Noki were walking peacefully together. Knowing Twila's vague instructions meant something more would have to be accomplished after reaching the top of the windmill, the brainy duo were letting the other teams do the work. They watched with tiny giggles as Kammy zipped by with Wario on her broomstick, the garlic-munching man weighing down the magic stick.

_Noki:__ I'm quite glad Boo and I spent the morning walking around the hills together. We knew something more would happen…so why waste the energy?_

Meanwhile, Pauline was being carried around by Birdo, who was crawling on the ground on all fours. The pink horror was busy sobbing into the grass as she crawled, her spine cracking under the pressure of Pauline's bottom.

"Mush! I said mush, you useless sack of cow manure!" Pauline hollered. As Birdo trudged along, she could only weep.

_Birdo:__ I…I just…I just don't know how much more of this I can put up with…_

And so, everyone, with the exception of Noki and Boo, rushed for the windmill. Kolorado, who was without a partner, soloed the trek.

_Kolorado:__ Not having Lakilester around doesn't mean anything in regards to the prize challenges! I was already a team of one, wouldn't you say?_

Running top speed, Yoshi dashed up the rise to the windmill in a hurry.

"Whoa! Slowdown!" MC Ballyhoo hollered. "You'll get us both killed!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi chirped, crying out his name in a disgusting form of animalistic quality. "I know what I'm doing! I'm the King of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

_Ballyhoo:__ Whoa! Yoshi's gone mad with power! It's all gone to his head!_

As Yoshi and Ballyhoo sped for the top, they reached the summit of the windmill. Standing there was a local pianta, ready to give them instruction for the next part of the challenge. However…Yoshi was still running. His little orange boots ate up the ground, sending dirt and stone flying in all directions.

"WHOA!" Ballyhoo roared, fearing for his life. Yoshi screamed in horror, trying to plant his feet to stop his kinetic energy. The sudden weight of the force threw him off balance, and both dinosaur and host flew off the edge of the windmill, careening into the water below. They fell for several stories, hitting the water with a sickening splat.

"Oh my Grambi," Rosalina said, having been just behind them.

"Look at that butt," Flurrie sang, arriving as well. "Oh my Grambi, look at that butt."

"Flurrie!" Mario cried. "This is no time to be singing. Did everyone see that?"

"Hold up! Hold up!" Brighton yelled, arriving on the scene. "We've called the medical team. Currently, they're being fished out of the water with a big net."

"How exciting!" Wendy cried, clapping with joy. "Perhaps we'll have roasted dino tonight!"

"Oh man, that sounds good," Wario commented, rubbing his gut in anticipation.

"Everyone calm down!" Twila ordered, arriving as well. "Yoshi and Ballyhoo have been removed from the water…but…something horrible has happened."

"Did their eyes fall out?" Zess T. asked.

"Uhm…no…," Twila answered. "They're both in critical condition from the fall. Neither one of them will be able to complete this competition."

"We'll that's good, they should rest for the immunity challenge," Mario said, nodding his head with the counsel he held as team leader.

"No," Twila whistled. "That's not what I meant. Neither of them can complete this entire competition. Both Yoshi and MC Ballyhoo have been medically removed from the game."

"What!?" Mario cried. "That means we're two men down! Mamma Mia!"

_Peach:__ Mario's such a stand-up guy, thinking about the good of his team._

_Don Pianta:__ Dat Mario's a reeeeal jerk if ya ask me. Two men take a tumble, and he starts worryin' about da numbers? Man, I'm just worried if dey's gonna live for chrissakes!_

"No, no, everything's fine!" Brighton sang. "We're going to get two more contestants to fill their places. It would be unfair if we let your team sink like that, Mario."

"Oh good!" Peach said with a clap. "New people! I love meeting new subjects!"

"Oh, they're both so kind," Noki murmured, eyeing Mario and Peach with distrust.

"Just because they're in control of the kingdom doesn't mean they have to be such jerks," Boo spat. He was clearly unimpressed with the monarch and her man.

_Pauline:__ This is bad, very, very bad. New competitors could really shake up the game. Plus, Mario's getting bad publicity right now! I can't be seen with a man the media hates! What am I going to do!?_

"The new contestants will be coming in later tonight," Brighton advised. "For now, we're going to declare this prize challenge null and void. Instead, tomorrow's immunity challenge will also have money on the line. So get to the villas we rented out here and rest up! Tomorrow's gonna be a grueling day!"

Brighton's sage words went with all of them as they walked. Most contestants talked among themselves, worrying for the safety of Yoshi and Ballyhoo. As Pauline rode the back of Birdo into the villa district of Bianco Hills, she could only think of how she would crush that princess and win Mario back.

Today's events had given her the perfect opportunity. However, one question nagged the minds of the players. Who would replace Yoshi and Ballyhoo? While Ballyhoo had certainly been a bland character, Yoshi's arrogance was so charming and cute. Who could replace that?

However, that wasn't the only thing on everyone's mind. Well…just one mind. As she hobbled behind Bowser and his chatty daughter, Kammy Koopa thought to herself. Just a day ago, Yoshi had given her valuable advice, and now he was gone. Thinking to herself, Kammy knew one thing.

It was advice she would have to act upon.

* * *

><p><strong>So much drama and spice in this chapter! Princess Shroob and Pauline have launched their smear campaign against Peach, and it's working rather nicely! Kolorado's plan seems to have panned out for now, but will he remain on top of Team Dolphin? Will Pauline's plans to capture Mario's heart pan out, or will Don Pianta's loathing of the plumber get in the way? How will Kammy act upon Yoshi's final words, and how will this affect her relationship with Bowser and Wendy? Will Boo and Noki become this story's must beloved ship? Or is in love hiding in other corners? So many questions…so many answers…next time on The DreamStakes!<strong>

** P.S. Sorry to those of you who liked Yoshi. I liked him a lot, but his removal from the game was necessary for a few reasons that will become clear as the story goes on.**

** Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	6. New Faces, Friends, and Foes

**A/N: Woo! We're stacking up the reviews! Thanks everyone! Oh, also, if you haven't checked it out, be sure to read Yoshpa's "Superstar Road" it's very good! **

**In this chapter, we'll continue the round in Bianco Hills, figure out who's going to replace Yoshi and Ballyhoo, and play the immunity challenge!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**TCKing12: I'm reviewing those OCs at present, and I'm not sure how they'd fit into the story at this point. Otherwise, thanks so much for reading and always being so loyal!**

**Princess Shroob: Precisely, Ballyhoo was too much "the other guy" that I felt it was necessary to rid of him. Thanks so much!**

**ultimateCCC: Carnage O.O Thanks for enjoying the twist so much! **

**Yoshpa: I know xD I liked him, but he didn't make it that far. I really like Princess Shroob as well. And you sure do like all of the females :D Is Kolorado evil, or just smart?**

**Owen: Thanks :DD Everyone loves Birdo, Boo, and Noki. Thanks for the review!**

**CrazyKids21: Thanks so much! Knowing that I inspire others to write is such a wonderful feeling! **

**TheJirachi21: Ahh Joker :D Thanks for reviewing! Another fan of Birdo, Boo, and Noki (I'm going to get massacred if those three ever leave).**

**RedLumas: Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you continue to read and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The DreamStakes!<strong>

Rosalina opened the door to her villa with a smile on her face. The morning was here, and her favorite thing to do with a new day was to watch the stars melt away into the vermillion hues of the rising sun. The thought made her miss her home in the constellations above, but she was here for a reason. She needed to net this money to fund more research and expedition for the Comet Observatory.

Her thoughts were broken by the rising voices of the other competitors. A new day was upon them, and as the sunlight penetrated their rooms, they began to stir. One by one, everyone soon found themselves basking in the warmth in the grassy fields of Bianco Hills. It wasn't long before everyone started to get hungry.

"Where's the food around this joint, eh?" Wario asked.

"Probably inside of that pudgy stomach of yours," Princess Shroob commented off-hand. "Perhaps if I dissected your entrails, I'd find a meal!"

_Wendy:__ Princess Shroob is honestly the scariest person I think I've ever met._

"Don't worry, you sloppy sacks of cow crap," Brighton said with good spirit. "It's a new day, meaning new challenges!"

"I'm not doing jack until you point me to the food," Boo said, folding his tiny arms over his white orb of a body.

"Fine, fine," Brighton said with a sigh. "You'll get your food…," he added a maniacal cackle, "…eventually!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zess T. asked in a rage. "I'm a chef! I've got to be cooking, eating, or doing both at all times!"

"Someone call up Gourmet Guy," Mario said, fishing for his phone in his overall pockets. "I'm sure he's got plenty of food for all of us…"

"Don't do that!" Brighton cried, smacking the phone out of Mario's hands. The device hit the pavement, cracking into a million pieces.

"You-a-owe me a phone!" Mario yelled in sheer anger.

_Brighton:__ It's fine, fine! Production covers damage cost! Not a cent out of my pockets!_

"So what's the deal with the food, hmm?" Pauline asked. "You sound rather clandestine about it."

"About the food…," Brighton mused. "You'll get it. Or you might not. It all depends on your willpower."

"Willpower, eh?" Toadsworth asked. "Sounds like a game, if you ask me!"

"I ain't got da time for dis," Don Pianta said with a snap in his tone. "Just spill da beans, bright boy."

"It does have to do with your challenge, but I can't explain until Twila gets here," Brighton said.

"Well tell her to hurry the hell up!" Wendy snapped. "I'm starving! I can't think straight!"

"Wow, Bowser sure did teach her manners," Flurrie said, filing her nails.

"Why thank you, Flurrie!" Bowser beamed, not detecting a single hint of sarcasm in the actress' tone.

Soon, Twila could be seen coming over the hill. Behind her, two new players towed her wake. One was rather large, and the other…not quite so large.

"Ah, there's my sister!" Brighton said with a smile.

"Where?" Rosalina asked. "All I see is a washed up has-been," she said with a smile.

Ignoring Rosalina, Twila hugged her brother and wished him good morning. Behind her, the two new faces looked rather confused.

"Ah, the new competitors!" Brighton said with a smile. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet…"

"I dnt ned nu intrduckshen u lil % #&*," A large bee with tiny wings incoherently said.

"Not her!" Kolorado protested. "She's literally in every Mario fic now, and she speaks the same in all of them!"

"Cls tht ugly mth lil trtle r gt wrkd m8," the bee said to Kolorado, folding her arms in saucy protest.

"This is Queen Bee," Brighton explained. Next to Queen Bee, a Yoshi stood smiling. He wore shades and had a gold chain wrapped around his neck. Fashionable purple boots accompanied his otherwise naked body.

"And this is Black Yoshi," Twila said.

"Excuse me?" Black Yoshi asked. "My name is Stanley. I'm Yoshi's cousin, and when he got hurt I came here immediately to…"

"Pipe down, Black Yoshi. No one likes a jibber jabberer," Brighton instructed. "If you all know your video games, you'll know Black Yoshi recently made his racing debut in Mario Kart 8, where he and his eight other cousins all hit the track!"

"I thought they were just different skins," Peach commented.

"Different skins?" Black Yoshi asked. "Oh, now come on ya'll. That's just racist!"

"So both Queen Bee and Black Yoshi will be joining Team Manta," Twila explained. "Go on now," she said, shooing the regal bee and the discriminated Yoshi away.

_Black Yoshi:__ My name is Stanley. I'm a salesman from Mushroom City. I do not wear chains or shades. Production gave me these ridiculously racist items to wear when I arrived. I think I just might file a lawsuit. First, my cousin is sent to the hospital, and now I'm being discriminated against!  
><em>

"Welcome to Team Manta, Black Yoshi and Queen Bee," Mario said with a smile. "I'll be your master, Mario," he said.

"M-master?" Black Yoshi asked. "What the hell kind of show is this!?"

"I ant gt nu mstr u hr mi," Queen Bee said to Mario. Ignoring the both of them, the hero in red turned back to face the hosts.

"Today's game is simple. In lieu of our disastrous prize challenge yesterday, today's immunity challenge will also involve winning money for your vaults. Bianco Hills is noted for the many wires which transport electricity. We think it'd be a good idea to have you bounce around on those wires…,"

"This-is-a so easy!" Mario cried. "I bounced on these wires all-a-the time back when this island was a mess!"

Everyone shot him a death glare, minus Peach and Pauline, who both looked at him with unconditional love.

"For every ten minutes you stay on your wire, you earn 1,000 coins for your vault. But be warned! Every so often, a shock of electricity will zap down the wire, and you'll have to jump to avoid being hit. Last person standing wins immunity for their team!" Twila cried.

"Sounds easy enough," Birdo said.

"Shut up, Birdo," Pauline snapped. "You always try and act high and mighty. You're so inconsiderate."

_Birdo:__ What…why…what did I even do?_

"Be careful, Boo," Noki said to the ghost. He smiled at her warmly, watching her go and climb up on her wire. Meanwhile, Toadsworth and Zess T. used one another's shoulders to boost up to their wires. The two elderly Toads were getting along quite well.

_Toadsworth:__ Zess T. is my closest ally. If you asked me who I trusted here, she's my gal!_

_Zess T.:__ My little toodletoes and I are getting along famously! Oh! Don't let him know I called him that!_

Everyone was soon balancing high on the wires. Below them was a large area of water, so if they fell, they'd be saved…hopefully. The timer began to tick down, and Brighton cued the beginning of the game.

Up high on her wire, Princess Peach could see the intense stare of death Pauline was giving her at present. Becoming slightly uncomfortable, the princess held her hand over her brow, trying to get a better look at Pauline.

_Peach:__ Since the beginning of the game, it feels as if Pauline wants me to die. I don't know what it is…perhaps it's the way she comes into my room at night at whispers murderous thoughts to me?_

"I can see her from here," Pauline spat. "That dumb broad. I can't wait to use Princess Shroob's galactic empire to sack her castle."

"Excuse me, what was that you said just now?" Asked Toadsworth, who was balancing on the wire next to Pauline. Pauline brushed off the royal minister, keeping her musings to herself.

Five minutes had passed, and already, the high wires had claimed several victims. Toadsworth and Zess T. had fallen quite early, along with Kammy. This was not a challenge for the elderly. Bowser and Don Pianta's weight had caused them to fall, along with Wario. Fourteen remained.

The first jolt of electricity surged through the wire, coming down the line like an approaching shark. The contestants all jumped, most experiencing good results.

Only Flurrie was zapped by the power line, falling off a crispy mess.

"Ouch," Birdo said, eyeing the fallen actress.

Ten minutes had passed, and everyone remaining on the lines won 10,000 coins for their vaults.

_Kolorado:__ It feels good to know, that if I'm next, at least I won some money!_

The game continued, with thirteen up on the lines. Suddenly, a rogue wind whooshed across the sky, claiming Queen Bee as a victim. Her wings were caught by the gale, and with a string of elegant curse words, the rapper queen fell.

"Fk dis sht lt mi tl u somthn I fkn h8 da wnd t lwyz rns muh hur," she said, trying to fix her adornments.

Twelve were left, and as fifteen minutes passed, the second surge ran down the line.

"Mariohohoho!" Mario laughed jubilantly. "I could-a-do this all-a-day!"

"You're such a hero, Mario," Princess Peach said with a laugh. From her line, Pauline imitated vomiting. Next to her, Birdo scowled.

_Birdo:__ I'm beginning to think Pauline is more about driving a wedge between Mario and Peach than she is about winning this game. That concerns me…_

"Fall, peasants, fall!" Princess Shroob ordered. "Listen to your queen!"

"Pls," Queen Bee guffawed from the ground, "m th nly qn rnd hre,"

"Be silent, slave!" Princess Shroob shouted. As she looked at the ground to curse the buzzing monarch, the space queen fell to her demise, splashing into the water.

And then there were twelve.

Twenty minutes passed, and those remaining accrued another 10,000 coins.

"We're winning so much money!" Noki said with a cheery smile. Beside her, Boo gave her a warm look.

_Boo:__ Noki and myself aren't like most of these celebrities and royals. We're just plain citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, so this money means a lot to us. It's adorable to see her so happy…_

"How are you holding up, Black Yoshi?" Kolorado asked the newcomer beside him.

"Now hold up," Black Yoshi said. "I said my name was Stanley!"

"Whatever you say, Black Yoshi," Kolorado said with a laugh. The explorer twirled his moustache waggishly.

"Why I oughta…," Black Yoshi made to shove Kolorado, but he lost his balance. Toppling into the water below, he was out of the game.

"Someone help him!" Peach screamed. "Everyone knows his kind can't swim!"

"EXCUSE ME!?" Black Yoshi screamed from below.

_Peach:__ I'm very concerned for the well-being of all of my citizens, be they black or white. Except for Shy Guys. You can't see their faces and that just creeps me out. _

As Peach considered segregating Shy Guys from the rest of her kingdom, Rosalina was pirouetting on her line. The cosmic princess found this a very easy game, and she was determined to win the second prize challenge.

_Rosalina:__ It's very important to establish yourself in this game. The Don and I are close allies, but I know if I keep winning challenges, people will want me on their side. _

"You go Rosa!" Don Pianta cheered for his teammate from below.

Wendy was having trouble keeping her balance. Her shell and golden bangles weighed down her body in odd places, and as the next jolt came down the line, she couldn't time it properly.

"Darn," Bowser sighed. "I knew Iggy should've signed up and not this worthless runt."

"Dad!" Wendy cried, horrified by his speech.

_Bowser:__ Iggy is a wonderful son. He makes me pancakes every morning, did you know that? Man, I bet if Mario had a son, he wouldn't make him any pancakes!_

As the minutes progressed, the remaining players scooped up another 10,000 coins. With just half of the contestants remaining, the stakes were getting higher. The progression of time claimed none. Those who remained held their balance well.

After thirty three minutes, Birdo jumped from her line.

_Birdo:__ My legs were getting wobbly. I simply couldn't hold it out…_

"You're so pathetic, Birdo," Pauline hissed. "I wish I had a better teammate…"

Birdo looked like she could die.

Mario, Peach, Pauline, Kolorado, Noki, Boo, and Rosalina remained. Forty minutes passed, and know they had raked in 40,000 coins apiece.

"I have a proposal!" Twila announced from the shore. "In my hand here, I hold an exemption! It will allow you to evade the vote if your team loses, granting you personal immunity to the next round. If you jump now, the first person to reach the shore shall have it!"

_Boo:__ This was quite interesting. It showed who believed themselves to be in danger…or who was more self-invested and not in this to help their team._

Only Pauline jumped. The other six hesitated, and the woman made it to shore quickly. Mario instantly became cross, doing the math in his head.

_Mario:__ We were-a-outnumbered! Our team had-a-three, and they had-a-four! When Pauline-a-jumped, the outnumbered us by-a-two!_

"Nice one, Pauline," Peach commented from above. "Thanks for sinking our team."

On the shore, Pauline fanned herself with the green ticket.

"Well when we lose," Pauline said with a devilish grin, "We'll see who's really sinking."

Her words were ominous, like black thunderclouds in the distance. Too buried in those words, Peach found herself ignorant to Mario's warning as she got zapped by the next jolt. With a scream, she tumbled into the water, eliciting a howl of laughter from Pauline.

Mario narrowed his eyebrows. He would win this for his team, no matter the cost.

"There's four of us, Mario," Rosalina tried to argue. "Our team has this."

"Do you know?" Mario asked with a smile. He was a hero! He could do this all day!

Until a rogue wind blew him off.

"That's it!" Brighton called. "Team Dolphin has won the challenge!"

"Yeah!" Bowser roared, blowing a celebratory stream of fire into the air. Don Pianta high-fived the fiery king, both of them celebrating. Wendy hugged her father in ecstasy, while Kammy Koopa and Wario looked pleased as well.

Kolorado, Noki, Boo, and Rosalina hopped off the line. As they swam to shore, Boo and Noki hugged. Rosalina smiled at the Don, eliciting a nod from the Mafioso. Kolorado led his team to victory, proving himself a much more effectual leader than Lakilester.

"Team Dolphin, you are safe from tonight's vote," Brighton said. "Team Manta, the same cannot be said for you. Tonight, you shall vote someone out, but it cannot be Pauline. Other than that, everyone else is fair game. Meet me in the elimination villa here in Bianco Hills at seven o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

With that, their two hosts left them. Sulking, Team Manta knew they would lose a player tonight.

_Black Yoshi:__ I'm ready to go. I hate these people, I hate this game, I hate these hills. Please, please, please vote me out!_

_Mario:__ Pauline should-a-go, but she's-a-safe! How awful!_

_Pauline:__ My alliance runs this team. Now, I just have to convince those two newcomers to side with me, and the other four are toast._

On the walk back to the villas, Toadsworth held up his cane.

"Stanley, my good man!" He said. "Come have a spot of lunch with Zess T. and myself. That Brighton chap said food had something to do with the challenge, but my intuition believes he meant we had to complete it to be fed."

"Fatigue," Zess T. said with a nod. "The hungrier we got, the harder it'd be to balance."

"What'd you call me?" Black Yoshi asked the elderly toad.

"Stanley, eh wot? Isn't that your name, my good egg?" Toadsworth asked.

"It…it is…," he said in reply. "I'd be delighted to join you!"

_Toadsworth:__ It's important to make the new competitors feel at home. Their votes are crucial tonight, and it's vital to get to them before anyone else does._

"Queen Bee, was it?" Toadsworth asked. "My, my, what splendid wings!"

"Thnks, u ugly ol td," Queen Bee said to Toadsworth. "Wnna mk sum hney?"

"Good heavens!" Toadsworth said in shock. Feeling scandalized, the old toad hobbled away.

_Queen Bee:__ H's jst jlus f dese crvs. _

Meanwhile, Mario and Peach tried to reason with Birdo, who was having second doubts about her alliance.

"While we can't-a-touch Pauline, her second in-a-command would be a good –a-choice, no?" Mario asked Peach and Birdo.

"You mean vote out Princess Shroob?" Birdo asked. "But she has such a hold on everyone else. You think we'd be able to pull it off?"

"You, me, the princess, Toadsworth, Zess T., and Stanley," Mario said. "That's six votes."

"What about Queen Bee?" Peach suggested. "She's stealing my limelight!"

"True, true," Birdo said with a nod.

_Birdo:__ Despite not liking my alliance, I don't know if I could betray them. However, I don't want to vote for Peach or Princess Shroob. I think Pauline should leave…but she can't. Ugh! Why is this so complicated?_

Pauline and her group had successfully swung Queen Bee in their direction. With a seemingly large group of five, Pauline began to order her group to vote.

"Birdo, it's very important you vote for Princess Peach," Pauline said. "She has to go. Then, Mario is mine!"

"What about Mario?" Princess Shroob asked. "Why is he so important to you? He foiled my plans! I say he's gone!"

Everyone began shouting out names they wanted to see leave, and before long, seven o'clock rolled around, and no one was set on who to vote for.

As the ten members of Team Manta entered the elimination villa, doubt and mystery clouded their minds.

"Welcome to your first team elimination," Brighton said. "Although some of you won money and safety today, one will go. One by one, you will vote on who you wish to see leave this game, and then I'll read the votes. Toadsworth, you're up first."

"Aye, aye," the minister said.

One by one, the contestants voted. Some took longer than others, and the process was long. Eventually, they finished, and Brighton brought the box over. Twila opened it, handing it to her brother so he could read the votes.

"Any votes for Pauline will be ignored," Brighton reminded everyone. Despite how stupid it'd be to vote for her, it was a formality they had to address. From her seat, Pauline smirked confidently.

"First vote," Brighton said, unfolding the parchment. "…PEACH."

Princess Peach nodded with worry, hoping it wasn't her time.

"Second vote…QUEEN BEE."

"Wtf," Queen Bee said in dismay.

"Third vote…PRINCESS SHROOB."

Princess Shroob looked fit to boil the whole kingdom. She was not happy with seeing her name at all.

"Fourth vote…MARIO."

Looking surprised, Mario saw his name on the paper. In disbelief, he shook his head.

"Fifth vote…PEACH."

The second vote with her name on it, Peach looked upset. She wanted to play this game more.

"Sixth vote...PRINCESS SHROOB."

"What is this coup!?" Princess Shroob shrieked.

"Seventh vote…QUEEN BEE."

"Wtfh," Queen Bee said in greater despair.

"Eighth vote…QUEEN BEE."

"Ffs," Queen rolled her eyes. "Ya'll suk."

Brighton unfolded the final sheet of paper.

"Second person voted out of The DreamStakes…QUEEN BEE."

"Bai h8rs!" Queen Bee spat. She spewed honey all over everyone, thoroughly grossing them out. Grabbing her bags, she gave the whole team the middle finger. Sauntering out of the room with Twila escorting her, she buzzed away. Ducking into the cab waiting for her, Queen Bee cussed out Twila and made a very elegant departure.

"Well," Twila said, dusting off her hands. "That's that, I suppose."

She turned to face the night sky. Team Manta had just voted out a newcomer and their first teammate. The beginning of the game was setting in for real…and it would only get harder from here.

* * *

><p><strong>Voting Results<strong>

** Queen Bee (5): Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Zess T., Black Yoshi**

** Princess Shroob (2): Queen Bee, Birdo**

** Peach (2): Pauline, Flurrie**

** Mario (1): Princess Shroob**

* * *

><p><strong> That was a tough one for me. I really liked Queen Bee's character, but I have more planned for Black Yoshi than I do for her. The other members of the team serve more of a purpose in the plot, so Queen Bee had to go.<strong>

** Thanks for always reading and reviewing! See you next time on…The DreamStakes!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	7. Bullets and Bloopers

**A/N: Omigosh, we're averaging 8-9 reviews a chapter! This is amazing :D I had no idea this story would be so successful! Thanks to everyone! In this chapter, the third prize challenge will occur, and some devious plots shall be hatched!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Yoshpa: No problem! I hope you get your account fixed D: I'd be so upset for you if anything happened to your stories x.x**

**RedLumas: Thanks for reviewing again! I read your story and saw Birdo spoke the same way xP. I felt the same way, I liked everyone else better. Thanks for being so supportive!**

**Princess Shroob: You got a few votes, your majesty, but alas, you survived! Thanks so much for constantly reviewing! It means a lot :D**

**Evil Abigail: Thanks! Each review counts, and kind words here and there like yours inspire me to keep on writing!**

**TCKing12: Most people were fine with Queen Bee leaving, unfortunately D: Everyone seems to like Princess Shroob tho. Thanks again!**

**TheJirachi21: Thanks Joker! A lot of people have been talking about Black Yoshi, and I'm glad he's so popular. Will he outlast Queen Bee for much longer? Only time will tell…**

**ultimateCCC: I've been shipping Toadsworth and Zess T. since TTYD, and I'm glad someone else does too XD. Thanks for always being so loyal!**

**Owen96: Thanks! I think a lot of people like Black Yoshi…erm, Stanley. Thanks for always reviewing Piplup :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The DreamStakes!<strong>

**Team Manta: Mario, Peach, Birdo, Pauline, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Zess T., Toadsworth, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Bowser, Wendy, Kolorado, Noki, Boo, Kammy, Wario, Don Pianta, Rosalina**

The new morning looked semi-promising, but on the wake of Queen Bee's violent elimination, everyone was feeling a bit on edge. As everyone woke up one by one and made their way into the Bianco Bar and Grille for breakfast, it settled in that the competition was on.

_Toadsworth:__ I say, it did feel a bit merciless to execute Queen Bee upon her arrival, but there was no other choice!_

Filing her nails at a table, Pauline smiled as her other alliance mates joined. Looking uneasy, Birdo sat down opposite Pauline with a tray of eggs and sausage.

"Who said you could sit here?" Pauline asked rather rudely. "You were supposed to vote for Peach! She's still here because of you!"

"Princess Shroob voted for Mario!" Birdo cried. "Isn't that worse?"

Digging her nails into Birdo's thigh, Princess Shroob gave the pink dinosaur a pained expression. Swallowing, Birdo grabbed her food and stood up.

"Sit down, peasant," Princess Shroob commanded at once. Her momentary spark of rebellion extinguished, Birdo listened to the space monarch. She ate in silence, with the other three women doing all of the talking.

_Flurrie:__ My my, I wasn't quite ready to eliminate dear Princess Peach. Our best move was to knock off that honeybee before she caused any trouble. Now that she's out of the way, I can start moving forward with my plans!_

As Pauline, Princess Shroob, and Flurrie plotted over their breakfast, another dastardly scheme began to cook itself up. Having hung onto the words of Yoshi before his untimely departure, Kammy Koopa was feeling a bit slighted by Bowser and Wendy. Taking it upon herself to change things up, the Magikoopa approached the reptilian monarch while Wendy went off to collect more food.

"Your vileness?" Kammy asked, slithering up to the table.

"Good morning, hag!" Bowser greeted warmly. "What is it? I'm spending time with my daughter, can't you see?"

"Yes, about that, your most repulsiveness, I was thinking perhaps today we could…"

"Wendy!" Bowser cried with affection as the koopaling returned with a mile-high plate of bacon. "She knows just what her father likes, eh?" Bowser asked Kammy, turning away from his aide to devour the large plate of pork.

_Kammy Koopa:__ It seems Bowser has lost all interest in hearing me out. My partner is worthless…I'm beginning to feel as if my life in this game shall be quite short._

"Good morning!" Brighton cried, barging into the room. "I hope everyone's eaten a lot of food!"

"Why?" Boo asked, suspiciously pausing the incoming bite of sausage he had on his fork.

"Because!" Brighton cried with glee, "We're moving out! Bianco Hills is so boring, it's time for a change!"

"Oh great," Wario said with a roll of his eyes. "A long bus ride after I've eaten. Wahaha, ya'll better plug yer noses!"

"I hate my life," Noki commented quietly, dropping her fork and rising from the table.

"Finish up and meet outside as soon as possible!" Brighton commanded. He turned and left the building, allowing everyone to stack their plates and finish eating. Soon, all of them were aboard the bus and headed for Ricco Harbor.

_Don Pianta:__ Ricco Harbor, eh? Yeah, I used to do alotta business dere. Here's ta hopin' da local fishermen still know my ol' face._

It took a while, but the bus eventually made it to Ricco Harbor. Everyone poured out in a waterfall of bodies, taking in the busy and industrial port with looks of awe and mystery.

_Rosalina:__ The engineering here is very well done. I'd like to compare some of their pulley systems to the ones I have aboard the observatory._

"Alright everyone, gather around and shut up," Twila said, waving in all the contestants with the flappy ends of her blue robe. Raising her wand, she pointed to a nearby booth. Several lengths of logs floated in the water, marking themselves as the only way to get to the booth.

"Today, we're going to engage in a little spot of blooper surfing!" Twila announced, earning a mixed reaction of sighs and downcast looks from the players.

"That's right!" Brighton cried. "Each of you will be armed with your own paintbull gun and a blooper! Surf around the bay and try to shoot the other players with your gun! Don't shoot your teammate tho! The last team standing, regardless of who is still in the competition, will win…"

"Thirty thousand coins apiece!" Twila declared. At this, everyone's interest picked up quite a bit.

_Zess T.:__ Before I learned how to cook…I learned how to kill._

"Now, cross over to the booth, pick up your guns and bloopers, and spread out!" Brighton ordered. Heeding his word, the contestants fanned out along the edges of the platform where the booth rested.

"What about us, old bean?" Kolorado asked the hosts, pointing to himself and Stanley.

"Since it's a prize challenge, you two will team up," Brighton ordered.

_Black Yoshi:__ I like Kolorado. I think he's a good guy…but he was kind of rude to me yesterday when I arrived. Well…we'll see…_

_Kolorado:__ This is simply smashing! I know his kind is marvelous at using guns! _

Everyone had boarded their bloopers and obtained their balance. Eighteen players were spread out in the bay, each armed with their own paintball gun.

"Alright!" Twila announced. "Go!"

The game began, and as the waves surged in the harbor, the bloopers took off. Staying on them wasn't too hard, but the turning was difficult for most people.

"Eat my bullets, baby!" Zess T. roared with delight, firing off a round of painted orbs. Her spraying tactic flooded the waters with paint. Caught in the crossfire, both Kammy Koopa and Flurrie screamed as they toppled into the water.

"Bull's-eye!" Zess T. proclaimed with might. In her celebration, the celebrity chef did not see Bowser swerve up behind her.

"Zess!" Toadsworth screamed, but it was too late. The king of koopas put a bullet in the old woman's back, and with a cry of defeat, she plunged into the depths of the harbor.

"Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Kammy, Wario, Toadsworth, and Zess T. are out!" Twila announced from the booth, using a megaphone to make herself heard.

"Hahaha!" Bowser roared with glee. "Now for little Mario."

Raising his weapon, the colossal reptile surged forward on his blooper. Seeing the approaching enemy, Mario swerved his blooper around a column of the harbor to pick up speed. Then, he cocked his gun and streamlined for Bowser.

"Mario!" Peach screamed, rushing to his aide. Mario seemed to be done for, but right before Bowser fired, Mario launched his blooper into the air. The squid flew over the king's head, landing on the opposite side.

"Mariohohoho!" Mario laughed with mirth. Firing off his gun, he hit Bowser in the shell. Defeated, the king of koopas returned to shore.

"Nice work, dad," Wendy spat, obviously disappointed with her father's performance.

"Bowser and Wendy are out!" Twila cried.

Meanwhile, Stanley and Kolorado were engaged in deadly combat with Pauline and Birdo. The two teams were missing and dodging, weaving in the water like sea snakes.

"Stay still, won't you?" Pauline begged, aiming for Kolorado but missing by a slim margin.

"This is exhilarating!" Kolorado yelled. "Now, eat my dust, eh?" He fired for Pauline and Birdo, his bullets slightly missing. As Kolorado fired, Stanley zoomed by Pauline. Firing his gun at her, he peppered her body with painted bullets, sending her into the water.

As Pauline got pelted with the bullets, Birdo let out a high-pitched laugh. The pink dinosaur couldn't contained the joy she received at seeing Pauline eat defeat like that. Rising out of the water, Pauline gave Birdo a death glare.

_Pauline:__ I can't believe she laughed at me like that! I failed! I utterly failed!_

"Pauline and Birdo are out!" Twila announced. As she made her way to shore, Birdo turned back to face Stanley. Mouthing "Thank You" to him, she followed Pauline out of the game. Caught up in his trance, Black Yoshi didn't see the Don fire a bullet straight at him.

"Black Yoshi and Kolorado are out!"

"IT'S STANLEY!" The dark dinosaur roared, making his way back to shore with a cross expression on his face.

Mario and Peach, Boo and Noki, and the Don and Rosalina remained. Having been keeping to the outskirts, Boo and Noki allowed the other teams to eliminate one another before moving in.

As the six players patrolled the waters for oncoming threats, the mood of the game shifted. As the money loomed closer, the seriousness of the game emerged. Attempting to sneak around the sides, Boo went for the Don.

"Not so fast, eh buddy?" Don asked Boo, seeing him out of the corner of his eye. Whipping around, the Mafioso swiftly gatted the ghost. At the last second, Boo turned invisible, allowing the bullets to pass through him.

"What's da big idea, eh?" Don asked, shocked by Boo's move. Firing in retaliation, the ghost assaulted the pianta with painted bullets. Letting out a wail, he fell into the water.

"Oh great," Rosalina said with a sigh. "There goes my money for a breast enhancement."

"Don and Rosalina are out!" Twila declared.

_Don Pianta:__ Dat's da second swindler I've come across now. Mario and Boo betta watch dey backs…_

"Mario!" Peach cried, trying to outrun both Boo and Noki. The duo was hot on her tail, but Mario came to her aide. Firing, he missed. The rocky movement of the water hindered his aim.

"FIRE!" Boo declared, he and Noki both pulling their triggers. They blasted Princess Peach in her back, sending her sprawling into the water face first. Hanging his head, Mario saw he had been defeated.

"And just like that, Boo and Noki win today's prize challenge!" Brighton cried. "Both of you have added 30,000 coins to your vaults!"

"Omigosh! We're up to 70,000!" Noki squealed. After yesterday's success during the high rope challenge, she and Boo now had the most money out of everyone.

Hugging Noki, the white ghost gave her an impromptu kiss on the cheek. He felt a bit awkward about it, but Noki didn't even flinch at the movement.

_Boo:__ I'm very happy we won! However, I hope this doesn't paint a target on our back. We both have the most money out of anyone here…_

For their stay in the harbor, the lighthouse had been renovated to hold rooms inside. It was quite large on the interior, even if it didn't look it. While everyone spent the day in the harbor, talks of strategy began to emerge.

"So," Don Pianta said, handing Kolorado a fishing rod. "Come talk with me." Obeying the wishes of the Don, Kolorado sat down with him on the water's edge. Both pianta and koopa put a line in the water and began their chat.

"I have a few words I'd like ta say," the Don said. "Afta da wrestlin' challenge and taday's shootin' game, I think it's quite clear there's some shady guys."

"Like who?" Kolorado pondered aloud.

"Dat Mario," Don said at once, "But we can't touch 'em. But Boo…Boo we can get. He went all invisible on me, da coward. Plus, he's got quite a bit a cash in dat vault, no?"

_Kolorado:__ The Don has brought up some valid points, but Boo is quite a strong player. He did us well in the immunity challenge yesterday…but perhaps he did too well? _

"That is true," Kolorado replied. "He's been winning quite a lot."

"Just think about it, eh?" Don Pianta offered. Having planted the seed of doubt in Kolorado's head, the Don considered his mission a success.

On the other side of the harbor, Rosalina was eating a succulent lunch of prawns and greens with Bowser and Wendy. The cosmic engineer was hoping to sway the royal duo if their team lost in the upcoming challenge.

"Well, I'd like to vote out Mario post-haste!" Bowser roared with laughter. "However, that can't be done, now can it?"

"Unfortunately, no," Rosalina said, even though she had no qualms with the plumber. "Don and I feel that if we lose tomorrow, Boo should be next."

"Why?" Wendy asked. "I'd say Kolorado is more of a threat."

"Boo's been winning a lot," Rosalina argued.

"We don't take that into account," Bowser said, sucking down a prawn. "If someone's weak, despite their winnings, keep 'em around!"

While the trio believed their conversation to be secret, a certain phantom had been hiding behind a tank of water. Taking all of this into account, he turned and invisible and floated away.

Turning her head, Rosalina thought she'd heard something. Brushing it off for now, she returned to her lunch with Bowser and Wendy.

As for the other team, Pauline was busy rooting through her supplies for some stationary.

"What ever are you up to now?" Flurrie asked the mad woman.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Pauline declared. "Did you see how Mario didn't even react to my outage in the challenge today! It was sacrilege!"

"Perhaps he has no feelings for you?" Princess Shroob asked, taking a sip out of her trademark goblet.

"Don't be ridiculous," Pauline said, waving her hand in dismissal of the thought. "He's in love with me! I just have to make him see it!"

"And how do you aim to accomplish that?" Flurrie asked of her.

"With this," said with a grin. It was a letter, written in elegant script. The note instructed the receiver to meet down at the docks around midnight. It was signed…Princess Peach.

"Pauline!" Flurrie cried, simply aghast. "What do you intend to do?"

"Oh you'll see," Pauline said with a laugh, hurriedly writing another letter. This one said the same thing as the first, but was written in a less fancy script and signed…Mario.

"What a devious plot!" Princess Shroob cackled in mirth of the idea. Folding both notes into nice and neat squares, Pauline slipped them into separate envelopes. Handing one to Princess Shroob and one to Flurrie, she told them where to place them.

"Now," Pauline said with a vicious grin, "Let the games begin."

The sun began to set on the harbor, but as night made its way to the players, the real fun started. Two notes had been placed in two separate locations, and as the intended receivers read them…only chaos began to brew.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was kind of a short chapter, but a lot happened. Boo is now his team's target, so will he be able to win the next challenge to secure his safety! Or…will the Don's plans pan out? Plus, what will happen when Pauline's horrid plot comes to fruition? Find out all of this and more next time on…The DreamStakes!<strong>

** Don't forget to favorite, follow, and most importantly, REVIEW!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	8. A Woman Scorned

**A/N: I must apologize for the late chapter. My sister is moving across the country, so my family has been an emotional wreck as of late. Couple this with midterms, and it makes for a lousy writing schedule. However, I have not stopped writing! Thanks for all the wonderful support! In this chapter, the third immunity challenge will take place! We'll also see if Don and Rosalina's plans come to fruition…and what happens with Pauline's dastardly scheme.**

**Thanks be to the reviewers!**

**Yoshpa: Yossshpa :D I'm glad you got your account sorted out x.x even though it's been like a week now. Thanks for liking the evil women's alliance, although I tend to think Flurrie is being slightly manipulated. Boo and Noki tho :3**

**Joker: BOO MIGHT GO HOME OHNO WHATS GONNA HAPPEN. And yeah, I kinda ripped off TDI but who's counting, eh?**

**TCKing12: Pauline's plan shall be divulged soon! Everyone doesn't want Boo to go…but will he? Thanks for always reviewing!**

**Princess Shroob: Thank you so much! Your encouragement keeps me going :D**

**Evil Abigail: I don't think many people are rooting for Pauline *glances at Yoshpa* but we'll see if she succeeds or not. Thanks for always reviewing!**

**ultimateCCC: But will Peach fight back? Her racer outfit tho x.x Your reviews always make me laugh inside :D Thanks for always being there!**

**Owen: PIPLAP :D And yeah, I took that scene from your typical high school drama, and I think it worked well. Thanks for reviewing! We'll see what ****happens next**

* * *

><p><strong>The DreamStakes!<strong>

**Team Manta: Mario, Peach, Birdo, Pauline, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Zess T., Toadsworth, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Bowser, Wendy, Kolorado, Noki, Boo, Kammy, Wario, Don Pianta, Rosalina**

Ah…slimy, stinky Ricco Harbor. What a wonderful place to begin the climax of the third episode. It was so wonderfully putrid and poisonous in this dump of a harbor that everyone was awoken by the foul stench very early in the morning.

"What is that awful smell?" Black Yoshi asked, pinching his bulbous nose in disgust. Behind him, Kolorado let loose a racist remark.

"It's probably you, old boy!" The seasoned explorer said. "Your kind has an abysmal…"

Kolorado's rant was stopped short by the entrance of Wario, whose own sour smell polluted the air even further. Only Kammy could resist his stench due to her overly aged nose, which no longer worked.

"Good morning, chumps!" Wario cried, seizing Kolorado and Black Yoshi by their necks and giving them noogies under his armpits like some violent brother of theirs. "Time to fork over all your gold to ol' Wario!"

"Is dis how aim ta repay da Pianta Parlor?" Don Pianta asked, arriving into the foyer of the lighthouse hotel with a yawn. "Ya slimy behind has ta pay up soona a' lata."

_Wario:__ I have to win some serious coin soon! Don Pianta is not letting my debt go…oy vey._

As the other contestants streamed into the breakfast room, everyone began to notice something very odd. Princess Peach was nowhere to be seen…

"Princess!" Toadsworth screamed. "Oh good heavens! She could be dead…or worse, lost!"

"Toodletoes," Zess T. remarked, rubbing his arm. "That doesn't make any sense…"

"OF COURSE IT DOES OH BY THE HEAVENS WHERE IS THE PRINCESS!?" Toadsworth screamed, dry heaving on the floor.

"Mamma Mia," Mario said, walking into the room with a shake of his head. "When I get my hands on that bimbo…"

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth bellowed. "Have you seen the princess!?"

"I've seen the princess alright," Mario said. "But she doesn't to see-a-me!"

"Pray tell, lad," Toadsworth said, suddenly Scottish.

"Well…it all began like this…," Mario cued his flashback like a poorly designed soap opera would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK: 2100 Hours, The Day Before<strong>_

"Well-a-look at-a-this!" Mario exclaimed, picking up a letter outside the room he shared with Peach in the lighthouse hotel. "It's-a-letter!" Picking up the note, Mario examined the pink envelope. It looked like the sort of stationary kit the princess used. With a girly giggle, Mario broke open the seal and investigated the contents of this mysterious note.

"Mario," Mario read, beginning to read aloud. "Please meet me by the dock. I'd like to have some good frick frack if you know what I mean."

"Well Arrivedeci!" Mario cried. "This sounds like something the elegant and poised Princess Peach would say!" Tearing off for the dock, Mario ran off into the night to meet his woman in pink. Arriving at the dock in no time at all, he found a slender woman awaiting him on the dock. In the darkness, he could not see her fully…but he knew who she was…

"Princess!" Mario said with a warm greeting. "Come to papa!" Embracing his woman, Mario pulled her into a deep kiss. As they backed up into the moonlight, both partners became visible…and one was not who they appeared to be.

"MARIO!?" A familiar voice screamed, stirring Mario from his flight of passion. Pulling back from the kiss, his eyes widened as he focused on who stood in front of him.

"Surprised?" Pauline asked in a sinister tone, smiling masochistically. "Not the princess you were looking for, eh?" He voice was cold and callous, heard by Mario…but unheard by Peach who stood at the other end of the dock. Storming up to her hero in red, the princess smacked Mario across the face.

"I was just admiring the moonlight!" Pauline cried. "He simply snatched me up!" As she said this to Peach, her eyes grew ablaze with evil.

"You two-timing, toilet-clogging, no-good, plumber-pants, republican, princess-cheating, kingdom-sacking, turtle-killing, shroom-addicted, asshole!" Peach screamed, slapping Mario once more.

"P-Peach!" Mario screamed, horrified as the princess stormed away. "I swear…I thought she was you!"

"Me?" Peach retorted, whirling around. "Everyone knows I don't wear chiffon Mario!" Peach yelled, pointing at Pauline's dress. "It's tacky!" With those final words, Peach receded into the darkness, hot tears forming a waterfall of hurt down her face.

"Such a pity, really," Pauline commented, turning to Mario. "She was so pretty. Alas, you no longer have her affection. From royalty…," she said, looming over Mario.

"To plumber."

"You witch woman!" Mario yelled. "What have you done?"

"If I cannot have your affections," Pauline seethed, "then no one will!" With those words of finality, she too took off into the night. Alone on the dock, Mario sank to the ground. His heart hurt…and his princess was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>_

"What!?" Everyone who had common sense cried in despair. "That's awful!"

"When I find Pauline," Mario said with a vengeance. "I'm going to…"

"Do what?" Pauline asked, making her entrance. "Skin me? Kill me? Shove me down a toilet with your puny plunger?" All eyes turned to Pauline, who stood in the foyer with Princess Shroob and Flurrie in tow.

"My Mario," Flurrie cried. "Had I known Pauline would inflict this deep a wound, I would not…"

"Silence, Flurrie-Slave!" Princess Shroob shrieked. "Where is the one known as Birdo?"

"H-here…," Birdo said, trembling at a table. The pink horror of a woman was eating some cereal…which was diluted by tears of weakness.

_Birdo:__ I'm beginning to think this alliance is bad for my health…._

"On your feet, pink peasant," Princess Shroob commanded. "You stand with us!"

_Princess Shroob:__ I just hate it when a peasant runs away! I want my money's worth, you hear me! When I purchase peasants on my home planet, I make sure they listen! Birdo's just the worst one ever!_

"I don't want to…but ok," Birdo said, trudging over to join the women's alliance. Everyone stood horrified.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zess T. demanded. "She's your princess! You have no right to do this to her!"

"I have every right!" Pauline cried. "She stole my man!"

"I was never your man…," Mario said quietly.

"What was that?" Pauline asked.

"I said…I was never your man…my delusional pet monkey kidnapped a woman! Of course I had to save you! Think of the coins I would owe if you sued in that incident! Praise Grambi you developed feelings for me, otherwise I would have had to pay you a fortune!" Mario explained, his voice straining the truth behind his words.

_Bowser:__ Talk about awkward! Wow, I never knew Mario had such a spine!_

"W-w-what…," Pauline gasped.

"That's the truth!" Mario cried. "Know this, you she-devil! I have always loved the princess, and when I find her, the first thing I'm going to do is…"

"Oh, Mario!" A familiar sweet voice cried, wafting into the room like the aroma of a warm apple pie. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said!"

"Princess!" Mario cried, embracing Peach as she entered the room.

_Kolorado:__ It was simply smashing, I tell you! The princess entered the room as if on cue! I was on the edge of my seat to see what would happen next!_

"I know what you say is true, my love," Peach commented, kissing her mustachioed man. "Now, let us vanquish this hussy!" She drew her parasol, pointing it at Pauline.

_Rosalina:__ Princess Peach was going to kill Pauline right there…but then…_

"Hold the show!" Brighton cried, stumbling into the room. "Sort out your disagreements later, but there's an emergency in the harbor!" All eyes turned to the sunny host, who looked desperate.

"What's going on?" Boo asked, concerned for the host's well-being. "Where's Twila?"

"S-s-she's been kidnapped!" Brighton screamed. "We were surveying the harbor for today's challenge when some hideous gigantic blooper snatched her up in its tentacles and swam off into the sea!"

"G-gooper Blooper?" Noki asked, her voice trembling. "Oh no…this isn't good at all."

"Who's Gooper Blooper?" Boo asked.

"He's the biggest Blooper in all of Delfino…and he has quite a temper!" Noki cried. "He could be anywhere!"

"Well go!" Brighton cried. "Today's immunity challenge is to rescue Twila! Whoever can save her from the clutches of this infernal squid wins immunity for their team!"

Everyone stood around, a bit shocked.

"I said go!" Brighton hollered in terror, prompting the eighteen remaining contestants to dash out the double doors of the lighthouse. Kicking up dust behind them, the players ran for the harbor.

_Wendy:__ I don't know what the hell was going on with Mario and all his girl drama, but when Brighton said we had to catch a squid, all I could think about was calamari!_

"Out of the way, Thicki Minaj!" Kammy Koopa yelled at Wendy, knocking the koopaling over with her broomstick. "I'll show you how a Magikoopa catches a squid!"

"That was so rude you pompous hag!" Wendy cried. "When my father hears…"

"Oh that was classic, Kammy!" Bowser roared, high-fiving the magistrate. "Thicki Minaj…ooo, wee, I'm gonna have to start using that one!"

_Kammy Koopa:__ And suddenly, Bowser realized I was here! Perhaps if I bully his daughter all of the time…_

While the Koopa Kingdom triad wasted time, Boo and Noki devised a plan of their own.

"Let's not participate," Noki said at once, Boo immediately agreeing. "I mean, we need to look like we're trying, but if we win this for our team, they'll think of us as too strong. But we can't lose either."

"So what do we do?" Boo asked.

"Nothing," Rosalina stated, overhearing their conversation. "I simply despise Twila, so if Gooper Blooper makes it away with her, that's fine by me."

"W-why do you hate her so much?" Noki asked, trembling a bit in the presence of the cosmic princess.

"It's a long story," Rosalina said, pointing to her crown. "But it has to do with why I'm wearing this…and she's not."

Earning a sound of interest from Boo and Noki, Rosalina parted ways with them to meet with the Don.

"He's down there in the bay," Don Pianta said to her, pointing into the water. "Looks like he realized his prize can't breathe underwater." Sure enough, his words rang true. In the bay, Gooper Blooper held Twila over his head.

"Let me go!" The hostess demanded. "I am the ruler of night! Unhand me at once!"

"No, please!" Rosalina shouted back. "Keep her!"

"Rosalina, just shut up!" Twila yelled from afar. "I just think you're trashy and - !"

BANG BANG BANG!

Suddenly, Gooper Blooper took three shots to the stomach, wailing in pain. If…Blooper's could wail. It was more of a sort of odd squealing sound, like a pig being butchered. Anyway, the mighty squid had been shot…and after dropping Twila into the bay in recoil, he swam away to nurse his wounds.

"Who fired those shots!?" Brighton asked, arriving on scene. From below, he could see Twila swimming to shore. "Sis, are you alright!?"

"I'm fine!" Twila yelled back up. "No thanks to you…," she muttered under her breath.

"It must have been Black Yoshi!" Kolorado guessed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Black Yoshi screamed in contempt of the explorer.

"Nah, it wasn't him," Don Pianta said. "I called a town car. I know a couple a' guys around dese parts. Dey owe me a few favors."

"You ordered a mafia hit…on a squid?" Brighton asked.

"Sho' thing, bud," Don Pianta said, clapping Brighton on the back. "Didn't even seem em' come or go, I bet."

"N-no," Brighton thought aloud. "I didn't…well either way, the win goes to Don Pianta and Team Dolphin!"

"Dang," Zess T. said. "Ever since Ballyhoo and Yoshi took that tumble, we haven't had any luck."

"I doubt it was their fault," Mario said, turning to Pauline. "It's time to get rid of our bad luck charm…"

"Who? Me?" Pauline sneered. "We'll just see about that!"

"Either way," Brighton said, separating the two. "Meet me in the elimination chamber in a few hours. Tonight…someone from Team Manta is leaving the game!"

* * *

><p>As the teams made their way back inside after the morning's fiasco, Rosalina approached the Don.<p>

"Fiddlesticks," she said. "We were supposed to lose. Boo needs to go!"

"Not yet," The Don remarked. "Let this feud between Mario and his gals subside…then we take out the ghost. Mario's weak now…perhaps tonight, he goes, no?"

"Could be," Rosalina said to her partner. "Either way, we need to eliminate Boo as soon as possible. His association with Noki threatens our team."

"Roger that," Don Pianta said with a dark chuckle. "That ghost won't even know what hit 'em…he'll turn whiter than…uh…you get da picta'."

As the two schemed, the interior of the lighthouse hotel was clouded with deception and plotting. Team Manta had split apart…but the verdict seemed obvious.

_Black Yoshi:__ It seems as if two alliances of four exist within Team Manta…and this gives me a very nice opportunity. I could go with either side, although after today…I know exactly who I'm working with._

Black Yoshi approached the two elderly toads, each of whom waved him over. After working with them once, Black Yoshi felt comfortable working with them again.

"You understand what needs to happen, eh?" Toadsworth asked. "For the safety of the princess, Pauline must depart!"

"She seems rather toxic," Zess T. admitted. "Though she may help in challenges…she brings us down as a team."

"Agreed," Toadsworth said with a nod of his cap. "What say you, Stanley?"

"I think that makes the most sense…what are Mario and the princess doing?" He asked.

"We already spoke with them over lunch," Toadsworth supplied. "Their votes are for Pauline."

"Alright," Black Yoshi said. "I'm going to go back to my room then."

"Good day!" Toadsworth and Zess T. bid him goodbye. Decided on his vote, Black Yoshi walked into the hall…where he bumped into Birdo.

"Oh…hi," Birdo said rather sheepishly.

"Hey!' Black Yoshi said. "You look a bit down. May I ask what's wrong?"

"Um…that's rather nice of you," Birdo said shyly. "No one's ever been concerned about me before."

"That seems rude," Black Yoshi said in reply. "You're a living being. You have feelings. Everyone should be nice to everyone."

"I…I guess you're right," Birdo said, "But…no one cares about me."

"I care about you," Black Yoshi said. "Everyone else should too."

"T-that's….that's very nice of you to say," Birdo admitted. "I'm going to the pool with Flurrie and Pauline, so I'll be going now…"

"Why do you hang out with them?" Black Yoshi asked her. "You seem as if you don't enjoy spending time with them."

"I don't…," Birdo said. "But…they're smart and strong. They make for good allies…in spite of how they treat me."

"I don't know if enduring that kind of pain is worth one million coins, if you ask me," Black Yoshi thought aloud. "But…that's just what I think."

"No…I think you're right," Birdo admitted. "However…I'm going to stick with them tonight. The Princess…despite how good-hearted she is, is not very good at this game. My vote stays with her. We need Pauline, despite her…attitude…"

"I guess that makes sense," Black Yoshi said. "Well…have fun at the pool."

"…Bye…," Birdo said, leaving him alone in the hall. Contemplating her words, Black Yoshi left for his own room.

* * *

><p>Soon, night fell. The stage was set for elimination. The nine remaining members of Team Manta filtered into the elimination chamber, where one of them would be voted out of the game. Twila manned the voting box, while Brighton stood in front.<p>

"After today's…odd turn of events, it looks like you guys have wound up here once more," Brighton said. "Mario, what's holding your team back?"

"More like who!" Mario cried. "Pauline's a vile woman!"

"See?" Pauline pointed out. "He is a nasty man! He's so mean to me…, making personal jabs…" she pretended to tear up.

"Wow!" Princess Peach snorted. "You want an Oscar, honey?"

"Well if that's not evidence why this team is dysfunctional, I don't know what is!" Toadsworth barked. "We need to set aside our differences and…"

"Can it, old man!" Princess Shroob roared. "We need to win, win, win! When we don't win, we vote out the peasants! Plain and simple!"

"Well, on that note, it's time to vote," Twila said. One by one, the remaining members of Team Dolphin cast their votes, and soon, all had been written. Twila brought back the votes, ready to announce the results.

"I will now read the votes," Twila said, following the formality of elimination. She opened the box, removing the slender slips of paper that made up the results of tonight's elimination.

"First vote…PAULINE."

"Figures," Pauline said, blowing a strand of auburn hair.

"Second vote…PAULINE."

Pauline looked stoic, meanwhile, Mario's group looked pretty positive about the outcome.

"Third vote…PAULINE."

"This is going well," Mario said, his eyes lighting up in delight.

"Fourth vote…PAULINE."

"One more!" Peach cheered loudly, annoying Pauline greatly.

"Fifth vote…PEACH."

"No matter," Peach said, sticking her tongue out at Pauline.

"Just you wait," Pauline said with a knowing smile. "You'll get your due…"

"Sixth vote…PEACH."

"It's just her lousy alliance," Mario said, comforting the princess.

"Seventh vote…PEACH."

"Pauline, Flurrie, and Princess Shroob," Toadsworth rattled off the names.

"Eighth vote…PEACH."

"Oh my," the princess said, sounding a bit worried. "If we've secured Stanley's vote, the next one should send Pauline packing," Zess T. said to Toadsworth quietly. The minister nodded.

Twila opened the last vote.

"Third person voted out of The DreamStakes…PRINCESS PEACH."

"What!?" Mario screamed, hopping out of his seat. All eyes turned to Black Yoshi, who held up his hands.

"Hey," he said. "I voted for Pauline."

_Zess T.:__ Hoohoo! I bet the princess never saw that coming! Why would I keep a lazy sack of potatoes around here! You got ta' earn yer keep, sister!_

"W-who?" Peach asked, bewildered. Meanwhile, Pauline cackled with victory. "So long, princess!"

"Peach!" Mario said, taking her hands in his. "I'm-a-sorry."

"Don't worry, Mario," Peach said dotingly. "Win this game for us! And if you lose…don't do it before Pauline!"

"Come on," Brighton said, dragging Peach away. She grabbed her bag, letting out a cry of surprise. The doors behind her and Brighton slammed closed, signaling her departure from the game.

"You lie!" Mario said, turning to Black Yoshi. "Toadsworth and Zess T. would never do such a thing!'  
>"No, never, not in a million years!" Zess T. cried.<p>

"I said I voted for Pauline!" Black Yoshi yelled, causing an awkward tension to settle.

"It doesn't matter who did it," Pauline said. "She's gone. Now everyone saddle up…we can't lose again."

"Oh we will!" Mario declared. "And when we do…you're gone." With that, the members of Team Manta streamed out of the room. Peach had been voted out…but a new rift divided the team. One that might never heal…

* * *

><p><strong>Voting Results!<strong>

**Princess Peach (5): Pauline, Princess Shroob, Flurrie, Birdo, Zess T.**

**Pauline (4): Black Yoshi, Mario, Peach, Toadsworth **

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, sorry about the wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing! The support is amazing!<strong>

** Next time, we'll see the fall-out of Peach's elimination. And will Don Pianta and Rosalina ever get their way? Find out next time on…The DreamStakes!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


End file.
